


Fractured glass

by shadow_dragon19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamamoto Takeshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Musician Semi Eita, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_dragon19/pseuds/shadow_dragon19
Summary: In where the king sits on his pedestal while the peasants can only watch...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. The beginning

_Power ._

_Money._

_Status._

_Things Tsukishima did not have. Things that made him see the world through pessimistic eyes. He knew no matter how hard you tried. You couldn’t fill in the gap by sheer will and hopes._

_Life didn’t work like that._

_He understood that he was beyond his reach. He was on a pedestal because he had all the things Tsukishima lacked._  
_Like an expensive glass figurine in a locked glass case._

_Unreachable._

_Untouchable._

_Unattainable._

_From where he stood now he was fully aware of that. Because Tsukishima was sitting at the end of the room._

_And he wasn’t._

_He was in his place ._

_In the centre of the room. On his thrown ._

_The only son of a rich family_

_Raised with every door opened for him._

_Never had to work hard a day in his life._

_An alpha._

_And a handsome one at that._

_He was royalty ._

_He belonged there.surrounded by all his friends. With a beautiful red haired alpha on his arm._

_And Kei was a peasant in his world._

_Kei managed to slip out of the party. He saw him. Kei was aware. Because he always knew ._

_But kei could go on ,he could live happily because there were rare instants_.

Tan hands gripped pale thighs with bruising force. Bringing him closer to meet every thrust . Said Tan hands raised the limb to better the angle.

_Where the glass case would be left open._

Pale hands grabbed at tan skin dull nails clawed at the broad expanse of his back. Pulling him closer so their mouths met up in the middle.

_And the glass figurine ._

“Alpha” a low whine was rewarded by the a deep growl . Deep pools of amber eyes watched him intently. Flushed pale cheeks and half lidded gold eyes.

_Is reachable._

“Fuck” his voice was raspy and deep . Another low whine came from the omega. “shhh I know" he interlaced his fingers. “Alphas going to knot you real soon"

Kei was impatient he pulled the male closer. Using his biceps as leverage to join his thrusts. He was so close . The alpha was on the brink .he could feel his knot start to inflate and catch on the rim. There was a broken sob from the omega as he came for the nth time that day. When the knot caught the omega convulsed. His legs shook from the over stimulation. The alpha slumped on him.

His head resting on his shoulder as he caught his breath. Coming down from that high. The alphas arms wrapped around his waist. Wasnt long after that his breathing evened out. Pale fingers running through dark locks.

He was asleep he knew that .

The alarm clock red 2 am. But kei couldn’t sleep. He knew. .the moment he fell asleep this would all be over.

_Because when morning came ._

_His nest would be empty._

_The glass figurin would be back in its case ._

_Where he couldn’t touch him._

_Where he couldn'treach.._

It’s been like this for almost 3 years.

The average year had 365 days.

36 days of which belonged to kei.

36 days of which kei was held.

Because 36 days a year tetsuro kuroo.

The elite alpha.

The untouchable only son of the kuroo dynasty.

Looked at him and only him.

A lowly omega.

A peasant.

He should be grateful.

He knows he should.

But he was shelfish. He wanted to _more_.


	2. Small joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he finds happiness for a small while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in thier third year ,Tsukishima and the others are turning 18 this year and bokuto ,akaashi and kuroo are in university or college. 
> 
> I also added a bit more details to the overall omega science to make it seem abit more realistic??

Kei hated waking up after his heat. Not because he had to clean up after. 9 days of consecutive mating. 

  
No.

  
Because he knew he would be alone. 

  
His heart ached . 

  
He reached around the bed .

He couldn’t help it. 

He still had hope that maybe.

  
Just maybe his hands will find the warmth he craved. But alas it was cold where the alpha once laid. 

  
All thoughts of relaxation was over at that point. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. The alpha was gone. His time was over.

  
He forced himself to open his eyes. He took a deep shaky breath. He should be used to this by now. The loneliness. He sometimes envied other omega. That woke up after a heat with and alpha by their side rather than the painful clench of his heart.

It wasn’t his to have. He couldn’t move on from him. He loved Tetsu . With his whole heart. He wanted to wake up in his warm embrace after a heat. He wanted to cling to the alpha until it came time for him to leave. 

Those weren’t things he was allowed. Those were things for his mate. For the alpha female with long red hair and beautiful features. He didn’t hate her. No one could hate her. She was perfect. Bubbly personality with a pretty face. 

  
Every one either wanted to fuck her or be her. 

  
Kei wanted to be her. But he couldn’t. He was just kei. 

  
Tsukishima kei. 

  
A low class omega. 

  
Tetsuro’s rutt toy.

  
His heart clenched again . He wiped away the tears that dripped down his cheeks. Before taking another shaky breath.

  
He forced his body up. The sooner he got this done the sooner he could breath again. 

  
Keis body ached. He saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Hickeys littered the expanse of chest and neck area. The broad leather collar that kept him from being accidentally marked was still intact. Red hand prints covered his waist and thighs.

He looked away . He couldn’t look at himself like that.

So _used_.

He told himself he didn’t care. That it was ok because it was tetsu. He turned away from the mirror and undid his collar limping over and climbed in the shower. He turned on the water. He didn’t care that the water was freezing cold. He grabbed the scent neutralizing soap that was there. He scrubbed.  
He scrubbed away all of it.

  
The fluids.

  
The scent.

  
_His_ scent.

  
Kei's shame. 

  
He scrubbed it all away.atleast he tried to no matter how hard he scrubbed be didn’t feel better the omegan part of him didn’t understand. He wasn’t allowed to wear his scent. He wasn’t his alpha.

  
his skin was burning. He couldn’t tell if it was from the scent removing soap, the excessive scrubbing or the water that turned piping hot at some point.he got out. He refused to look in the mirror as he passed it on his way to the bed room.He pulled out a pair of black sweats and a soft green hoodie. From the duffel bag on the floor by the door.

Once he was dressed he felt a little less exposed .he knew what came next. He forced himself to strip the bed of all bedding he made quick work of it by shoving it in the washing machine with all sorts of detergents to remove his scent. While that was washing he picked up the few bottles of water he managed to empty over the 9 days.

An hour later the original bedding was replaced on the bed while the ones he used for his nest were folded and back in the duffle bag.  
He needed to get out . He raised his hood and slaundered out of there. 

  
There being a shitty heat motel.

It was a close enough to Keis house that it wouldn’t take long before he was home but not close enough that he passed it as he went about his daily errands and the fact that it was close to the train station was an upside . Because tetsu would take the 6 am train so he could be home and living his life by 9am.

The walk home was filled with him blaring music with his headphones. He wasn’t even listening to the words he was content as long as it droned out the sound of his own thoughts. 

When he got home. He couldn’t just wallow in his own shame. Because on the edge of his bed was his bestfriend.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi .

  
Kei loved tadashi because He never accused him. Never judge him. Especially when kei broke down crying. 

  
He hated it.

  
He hated that he had no control .

  
Post heat was lonely.

  
His omegan heart hurt . There was no after heat scent on him to appease his instincts. Or strong alpha arms to hold him together when he was like this. 

  
Instead he had to settle for what he could.

  
The only thing keeping him sane.

  
A very patient omega that would hold him for as long as he needed it. Soft peaches bleed out of the other omega filling his room with soothing omegan pheromones. 

He hated this process .

  
He would cry. Cry until he ran out of tears.and then sleep. Come morning he was back to being himself. 

  
A middle blocker from karasuno. 

  
The co captain of karasuno. 

  
And the strong omega people expected him to be. 

  
He met up with yamaguchi as they walked to school. None of them mentioning what had occurred the previous day. Yamaguchi would fill him in on all that he missed on the walk to school. Kei focused the best he could.   
“-then Sora , the first year with the beauty spot on next to his nose, received kageyama's serve and he was so mad. He missed the next set and -"

“TSUKISHIMA!!!!!!!” They turned around and saw the shorter omega pedaling his bike to meet up with them. He was out of breath when he first met up with them. He smiled brightly at kei . “Aww hinata you didn’t grow even a little bit" kei fake pouted at him. Causing the small tangerine to growl at him. “Shut up you. . You stupid head.”

Kei raised an amused brow at the omega “awe c'mon you didn’t even try with that one ,bullying you isn’t fun if you don’t put up a fight" he said with a smirk.

Causing the shorter Male to be angrier. 

  
“Shut up just you wait I will think of a better come back” he growled.

  
“Just don’t blow a fuse third year only started last month. You know you share custody of steve"

  
“STOP NAMING MY BRAIN CELLS"

  
“Ahh but that’s your mistake it’s not brain cells its cell as in one,ahh I see was it the kings weekend with it “  
The shorted growled again. Yamaguchi was wheezing beside kei. Hinata just grumbled . Kei rested his hand onto of the shorters haid ruffling it abit.

  
A wordless I missed you too. 

  
He bounced back.He laughed and smiled with them like his heart wasn’t in pieces. 

  
He would chastise them and speak normally like he wasn’t broken.

  
And if he did all that maybe just maybe he would believe it.

  
That’s his ok.

  
That it doesn’t hurt.

The schools day was a blur even if he wasnt paying attention it was a usual Wednesday not much would of happened any way and if it did tadashi would enlighten him later. He received his homework pack from the work he missed.

Practice was the same old the first years wanting to learn from the king of the court. And the king of the court being so awkward its amusing.his not used to being complimented that much. all the “kagayama-senpai so cool" and the “kagayama-senpai is amazing" is making the poor idiot short circuit.

  
Since kei was fresh out of his heat he wasn’t allowed to practice hard yet ,takeda sensei doesn’t allow it much to kei's dismay. 

  
He insisted " letting you recover your strength" as he woul say.so after an intense 2 hours of practice he was benched. Kei was sipping his water when his phone vibrated. He didn’t exactly have much else to do since takeda wouldn’t let him play for atleast a whole half an hour. He grabbed his phone.   
It was a group message. 

  
The chaos incarnate group chat.

  
//Owl bastard//:when we meeting up this weekend? 

Kei bit his lip. Koutaro insisted on meeting atleast once an month for lunch. Everyone sort of humoured him. He wanted to see tetsu again really bad he typed out his yes but akaashi seemed to have other plans.

  
//keiji//:not this weekend kou ,kei just got out of heat he has school to catch up on. 

  
//Owl bastard//:awww ok then next weekend ?

  
//stupid Rooster//:sure it will be the last meeting for a while since exams are close .

  
//keiji//:indeed kei ?

  
It was a kind of norm now ,every time they met kei would sleep over ,since all are in college’s and universities in tokyo it was most logical for kei to go there. So he goes the day before and sleeps over by akaashi for the weekend.

Sure .

They seemed to move on from that when Koutaro sent random memes. He was a small bit upset that keiji decided for him . But he understood it. His omegan pheromones would still be unpredictable. And he might do something he regrets later on. 

His relationship with keiji was a lot different then his one with tadashi. Tadashi was an optimist that didn’t know how to comfort him with out chastising his choices so he chose to not say anything . Keiji wasn’t like that. Keiji said things like it was .blunt honesty.all the time. 

  
Kei found comfort in that . Keiji never spread rumours or spoke behind his back. It was refreshing to him. Keiji would tell him why this is unhealthy and remind him about the repercussions and then the topic would die out. And then they’d just read what ever new book kei got or keiji bought.

“Tsukishima-senpai?”

He raised his head to the sound of the new voice. The boy infront of him seemed hesitant . He was abit taller than hinata also an omega. Messy brown hair.a beauty spot beside his nose . Green eyes shyed away from his gaze.

“Yes?” he watched him carefully .

  
He took a deep breath seemingly gaining courage from it.

  
“I have a small problem and hinata-senpai said to speak to you…. Its omega stuff”.His voice got quieter near the end. This happened sometimes. Most of them went to tadashi but kei was also aware of his need to pry. His the most like suga,they were helpful but they asked to many questions and liked to solve it themselves instead of just doing what you asked them.

And hinata was a wild card that helped most of the time he referred them to someone else.so he looked at him for a bit. The male looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. He let out a breath. “Takeda sensei I’m going for a walk to cool down, all the mixed pheromones are making me light headed.”

  
The older omega nodded “sure.”

  
“I’m taking sora with me just incase"

  
Takeda didn’t like Omegas fresh out of heat to wonder around alone since they still gave off heat pheromones. So takeda nodded and kei got up from the bench. Shoving his phone in his pocket before walking out. He heard foot steps behind him so atleast the first year understood. 

  
They walked to the other side of the school near the back it’s where all the delinquents spend the school day but since it was after school it was empty. 

Kei leaned against the building when they stopped . He nodded at the boy who took a deep breath. “hinata-senpai said you were like me , you know the only omega in the house. My parents are both beta’s and I don’t have any siblings. And I don't really know much omega stuff and when I asked my parents they just gave me money and told me its instinctual and I believed them but I was so lost and it was horrible.”

“How can I help you?”

  
“can you maybe show me how to maybe to like prepare for heats and make nests and stuff…”

  
Kei looked deep in thought he let out a sigh. He took out his phone and tapped a a few things on it before scrolling . 

  
He must of thought kei ignored him so he gave a small "sorry for wasting your time" and tried to walk away. “where you going” he froze. “you asked for my help don’t just walk away” the omega nodded solemnly and waited.   
“Saturday morning at 9 bring the money and I’ll help you shop for your heat. Its next weekend right?”  
  
He looked awestruck “yes it is.”  
Kei walked past him and placed his hand on the males hair.it was term of endearment kei used.he hated being sappy so he would do this and they’d be content. “don’t worry about it too much until then"

He nodded and kei walked away the other scrambling to catch up to him . They walked back in silence. Kei didn’t like talking much everyone learnt that.if he could help it he would be silent for the whole practice. once they returned kei was allowed to practice again .

》》》》》♡《《《《《

  
To say the omega was nervous was an under statement. He was worse than tachi used to be. Kei met him at the entrance of the mall and the male was practically shaking with nervousness. 

They exchanged brief greetings. Before walking in they went straight for the all omega store in the back of the mall .they sold everything omega related from nesting materials ,maternity clothes to heat aids and scent blockers. 

They entered the large shop that was still fairly empty since it was only 9 am. They had to walk through a scent neutralizing arch , it kind of looked like metal detectors only it sprayed a non toxic scent neutralizer. It’s to prevent Omegas from accidentally scenting the merchandise . They passed all the maternity wear that took up the front of store. He moved to the back where all the nesting supplies were. He walked through the aisles before turning to the smaller omega. 

  
“what kind of nesting supplies do you have at home?”

  
“O uhhh I have maybe 2 soft blankets the rest is just normal bedding.”

  
“That’s ok for a unprepared nest ,but not for a nest you keep for long. Its like the nest you make when you not home.”

  
“I see” he took out a small note book and made a small note.

  
“I wont tell you what to by exactlybut I’ll give you tips on how to choose the right nesting materials. Because at the end of the day it’s your nest not mine.” 

  
He nodded before making a note of it.kei picked up a soft pillow he seemed to like then went to go sit on the small wooden island meant for sitting. He hugged the pillow to his body and sat crossed legged looking at the other. 

  
“First things first your bed, there is special bedding you put on your bed before heat. It’s not made out of plastic but its water proof and doesn’t stain it’s made out of a kind of leather, they make sure slick and other things don’t stain your mattress and help make clean up easier. Theres various types. I suggest choosing the expensive one they more comfortable and last longer.”the male nodded and made a note of it. “the foundation , it’s easier to just buy special pillows that are already curved but it kind of makes it harder to learn how to make one from scratch when you used to using them . So a lot of people don’t but iit"he made a note “but then why do their still sell them?” he asked curiously. 

  
“For Omegas who are badly injured and have trouble building a nest from scratch or pregnant omegas for the same reason. Since the omega likes building their own nest without help.” He nodded and made a note of that too. “For your foundation shoose sturdier pillows they might not be the softest but they will hold the nest together so to kind of keep the shape and prevent you from falling out if you roll to far. They are heavier and bigger than most pillows because of its function.” He made a note while kei pi tires his own nest “its important to remember that when you not home and have to spend the night else where that you don’t fuss over having specific nesting supplies because they might not have so you will have to make due with what ever they have to spare , it’s also really good to have a bag with spare blankets somewhere in your room for incase you have to sleep out.” He made a note.

After he was done . Kei was scenting the pillow and a store helper walked up to him and he assured them he had every intention of buying it. 

  
“Go get those things first I’ll wait here, don’t be afraid of taking to much . I drove here .”

  
He nodded and ran off to get it. Kei was intently scenting the pillow when the omega returned with a cart with the necessary things. Kei observed them ppintently feeling them before s>tying back down those were good . 

  
“ok now the important part. The nest itself needs to be filled with. Soft things now I don’t want you to get thousands of soft things ,because a nest isnt a snort term thing it’s something you grow over time. So for now we have the.minimum. a few blankets and soft pillows will be good. You can even add a few plushies you like to it.itsbyournbest after all. You nest will grow because every time you see something you like you can just add it to your nest because they’d be space. And for when you get soft gifts from people you love they can be added" he made a note. And kei dismissed him to go find things. He came back with a few plushies ,pillows and blankets. Kei didn’t comment on it and he was ok with it because it was his nest.

Kei stood up and the omega pushed the cart around . Kei stopped him and told him to grab an omega toy ,one with a inflatable knot. His cheeks were scarlet when he placed it in the cart kei chuckled he was the exact same when suga made him choose one. They left the store after checking out. After they put all the supplies in the trunk of their care (except for the pillow kei held) they returned to the mall this time heading to a supermarket. 

No one really stared at the omega with the pillow because it was a normal appearance. Omegas walked around with what ever they felt like and scented them. So no one questioned it .in the slightest. 

  
The omega grabbed a cart and they walked through the aisle. “There is 3 rules for food you take into your heat. They mustn’t still be prepared or heated because there is very short breaks between waves and you need to have enough nutrients so you don’t starve.”the omega took notes of that as they walked . Kei stopped in one of the aisles. 

  
“secondly the food needs to be light because if your stomach feels too tull chances are you might throw up but thirdly make sure it has lots of nutrients.” Once he was done nothing it kei directed him through various breakfast bars to choose the best ones. They went on and bought sports drinks and some cookies. 

  
By 11 am they were in the Omegas bed room starting on the Omegas first nest. He was uncertain about a lot of things but kei would give him small inputs as he went along. It took him awhile but he eventually perfected making the nest it was well into lunch time. Sora made sandwiches and after he was done. The first year would ask him for tips on how to control his pheromones and what to do when he was distressed. Kei answered him as he went along. Kei liked him . He was smart and inquisitive.   
By half past one kei was getting ready to leave . The omega wouldn’t stop thanking him no matter how he would say its nothing.

  
“Thank you so much Tsukishima-senpai" the male beamed for the hundredth time since he said he would be leaving. 

  
“Sora I’m quite fond of you ,but if you don’t stop thanking me I might run you over" the male squeaked and kei smiled. “I have something for you"  
Kei told him as he went to the back seat for his bag. “What is it?” he looked curious and excited. Kei pulled out a pillow a lot like the one his been holding the entire time ,but it was covered by thick plastic. 

He looked confused as he took it “thank you?” he questioned kei giggled abit “open it abit" sora looked at him questionly shrugging before opening it abit there were various sort scents mixed together on the pillow. And he looked at Tsukishima confused . “when I first had suga-senpai help me ,he gave me one just like it.its a pillow scented by a the Omegas on our team ,suga always said that every team is a pack in it’s own so as an omega you part of our pack and nothing will make you feel better when you suffering in a heat than to know your pack mates are there for you" tears filled the Omegas eyes when he closed it again he grabbed Tsukishima tightly in a hug and Tsukishima smile softly patting the Omegas back .as he cried on his shoulder.

He pulled back a few moments later and Tsukishima waved before leaving. He was kind of happy he helped the omega.  
The moment he arrived at his house he sighed. 

_Guess it’s back to suffering huh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima-senpai^^
> 
> The next chapter will have a time skip and some akaashi and Tsukishima friendship vibes.


	3. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tetsuro discovers kei's love life exists parallel to himself.  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them use thier first names.cause they close and shizzz

The day before their meet up kei had left practice a bit early to catch a 7 PM train to tokyo. It was late sure but it wasn’t too over crowded. Kei sat on the train his head phones blaring in his ears . Hugging one of his pillows. He smiled abit to himself . 

  
He was going to see tetsu.

  
He could smell tetsu . 

  
He was suddenly very happy. 

  
By the time he arrived in Tokyo he was giddy. He excited the train it was a bit cold he pulled his hood up from the jacket he had on to preserve what ever heat he had . He pulled out his phone when he reached the plat form. He had 2 messages one from sora saying his in preheat now and he already had takeda sensei book him off.

  
The second from akaashi saying he got held up he'll be there soon. So kei waited. He started scrolling through his Instagram feed. The first thing he saw was oikawa in another one of his “I miss iwa-chan" selfies . He enjoyed going into the comments of them because theres always a fight happening there.  
The ex seijoh players enjoyed bullying their ex captain claiming its disturbing. With Koutaro,atsumu and yahaba spamming #great _king_supremacy. 

  
It was then made answered with Iwaizumi claiming it was a hate crime.and everything seemed to just escalate from there. 

Someone cleared their throat and kei looked up to find keiji smiling at him softly. Kei locked his phone before shoving it in his pocket keiji grabbed the other bag he had with him. Kei held the pillow close to him as they walked to keiji's apartment. Since keiji got a scholarship the money his parents saved for him he used to rent out a small apartment near his campus. 

“You seemed to be having fun?”

  
“o oikawa posted a new photo and seijoh was attacking him.” 

  
Keiji giggled abit. “so its seijoh's weekly abuse oikawa day”

  
“basically"

  
There was silence but not the uncomfortable kind. Keiji and kei were both people that lived silence so there was never the need to fill the time. The street was dark . It was odd. In Miami the streets would have been quiet and empty but tokyo always seemed busy. 

When they got to keiji's apartment building keiji henunlocked the gate from the front. He passed the. Beta behind the front desk. There were 3 other Omegas living here aswell .so of the 6 floors the building had the top two was reserved for Omegas. Supposed to be a fail safe for if there was ever an attack or something the alphas would respond first.

Keiji's room was on the 6th floor. The elevator ride was filled with stupid elevator music keiji hummed along which cause kei to snort at him and the both of them breaking out in a fit of giggles.they got to keiji room.

The space was nice and cozy, they toed off their shoes in the genkan before heading into the small living room.there was one sofa and a 2 recliners there with a small coffee table. A small wall separated the living room from the kitchen. Off to the side was the room for the bedroom.and to the far back was the sliding door to the small balcony beside a large book shelf filled to the brim with books.

“You want to shower while I put together something for supper.” lei nodded he grabbed his bag from akaashi and set it down beside the door in keijis room he put the light on.keijis room wasn’t as tight fit a small desk to the side near the window,the desk was tidy but filled with papers. And sticky notes. To the far corner was keijis bed and nest..

Kei was always envious of his nest. Kei’s nest was ok but it still seemed like a generalized example of a nest . Maybe 3 or 4 plushies. He got from tadashi or his brother but it lacked a individualized touch like keiji’s.

Keijis nest filled with all sorts off various plushies that were worked into the lining. All gifts from Koutaro.

From his alpha.

Keiji managed to work a couple of the alphas hoodies in it too. It didnt smell like the alpha meaning he hasn’t been around for awhile.

Kei wanted that. 

  
He wanted a nest filled with things of his alpha. 

  
Soft courting gifts with his scent. 

  
He forced himself away before he over thought it. He had a quick shower throwing on a over sized band t-shirt and a pair of red shorts he pulled from the shelf he had in keijis closet. 

  
He walked out of the room tossing his clothes in keijis laundry basket. Before walking back into the living room where keiji had placed the food on the small coffee table. 

  
They sat on the soft mat that was there and ate in silence . Once they were done they placed the dishes in the sink to wash later they sat sprawled out on the sofa. When akaashi asked the question his been dreading. 

“Was it the same this time too?.” 

  
Kei considered lying he really did but akaashi had that look. The look that says he saw through him. And he let out a sigh he bit his lip he couldn’t bare to say the words so he just nodded . 

Akaashi let out a sigh . Kei braced himself for his next words. 

  
“You know his still with Izumi right?” kei’s heart clenched again he closed his eyes before nodding again. 

  
“Will your arrangement continue after you graduate.”

Kei shrugged he still hasn’t opened his eyes again. “do you want it to.. . “ his voice trailed off and kei took a shaky breath before nodding again.   
“Are you really ok with this whole arrangement.”  
Kei took a big gulp of the tea. “I love tetsu, but tetsu isnt someone I can have,I’ve tried I fucking tried but no one is good enough. I tried dating for awhile last year. It never went anywhere so I didn’t say anything. It never lasts . I always find a problem with them . Their scent isnt right. Their voice sounds weird. The hair looks odd. Their don’t feel right. Their touch makes me sick hell at some point I ended it with someone because their hair was to straight.” He laughed darkly.

  
“They were never right.they were never tetsu. I gave up I tried I really tried. But for me tetsuro’s it for me. Ironic the only one I’ll ever want I cant have.”  
He looked ahead of him away from akaashi. “With this arrangement I get to have him for a little bit. With this for 9 days every 3 months his mine and no one can have him but me. It’s all I have so I have to to be ok with it”

  
“Have you tried talking to him ?” 

  
“and tell him what ,I accidentally feel in love with you even after I said I wouldn’t ,could you maybe drop your girlfriend and be mine" he laughed darkly at his own twisted humour. “besides that’s not how our arrangement works . We don’t talk he shows up we settle our urges ,we never talk . Its carnal and instincts. Then I wake up after it and his gone and we never speak about it again and pretend we still friends.”

“omegas aren’t made to be part of a harem ,we need constant affection and attention during our outside heat. You cant last long like this before you break yourself”

  
Kei looked at akaashi with all the raw pain in them. “I’m already broken keiji” keis eyes watered akaashi was quick to wrap his arms around the younger omega releasing calming pheromones. 

Kei’a shoulders shook as he cried . They lied down on the soft mat on the floor keis head on keijis chest He put kei’a glasses on the coffee table .

Keiji stared st the ceiling as he combed through the males soft blonde locks. “Its going to be ok , not right now and maybe not tomorrow but it will be ok. And I promise I’ll be here for you untill it does and even then.” Keis breathing evened out his asleep . His grip tight around the male.

  
he was touch starved. Omegas aren’t supposed to be neglected like this . Keiji wanted to throw tetsu off the side of a building for all the pain his caused kei. But he knew that might hurt kei more. He respected kei's decisions and tried to save kei where he could. From simple things like cancelling meet ups and shutting down certain conversations that could lead him to breaking down.

Kei was a strong omega keiji knew that better than anyone. Kei would smile and look completely fine to everyone . And still be completely broken. It took kei a whole year to find out about the arrangement. Because kei had mastered the art of hiding emotions and deflecting questions. But kei could only take so much. 

Everyone had their limit after all.

》》》》》♡《《《《《

“I cant believe we ran into each other here nerh Tsukishima" the man infront of him was no other than futakuchi Kenji. The ex captain and middle blocker of date tech. The alpha and kei had a brief relationship in the beginning of his 2nd year . But they broke it off on a mutually that was atleast what kenji believed. He was swamped with work but he was also understanding,everything was too much so it became increasingly difficult to meet. 

  
He was one of the few that reminded him the most of tetsu. From his provocation and shitty manipulative personality. He was tolerable. His scent wasn’t over bearing.

He was a reasonable stand in for him .

But he wasn’t tetsu.

Kei could only fake ot for so long.

“futakuchi-san" he greeted kindly. “Aww you still so cute so what brings you to tokyo?” 

  
“I’m meeting with friends ,is your university nearby?” 

  
“Yeah a block over ,Tokyo university. So-"

  
“AKAAAAGSHII" their eyes snapped to the loud alpha who decided to make the whole street know he saw akaashi. Akaashi smiled at him he hugged akaashi tightly before sitting down. Keis eyes saw tetsu first and he fought back a smile and they nodded at each other in acknowledgment. Tetsu sat opposite him. The other alpha was caught up with staring at kei. His elbows on the table as he watched kei intently. 

Kei did his best to ignore his gaze but ofcourse Koutaro had to acknowledge the male.

  
“Who’s that?”he pointed to futakuchi. Kei looked at him. “If you ignore it , it might go away" futakuchi laughed an enchanting laugh . “aww angel me and you both know that doesn’t work on me" kei cleanched his teeth.

Koutaro looked between the two of them “is he annoying you ,do I need to make him go away?” he asked looking at the alpha. Kei sighed. “annoying yes but unfortunately I know this pest” 

  
He smirked that condescending one “aww does the beautiful kei care about a lowly peasant like me” he said with mock astonishment. Kei shot a smirk back you flatter yourself, I’d just rather not spend this afternoon pretending to be a distressed omega while answering questions from the police as to why you got hospitalized”

“ I know you’d visit me in hospital.” hensaid smugly 

“Yeah to pull the plug" kei snorted back

“That’s mean kei “ he said with a fake hurt voice

  
“ I never said I was going to be nice" 

  
“But can’t was I get a smidge more nice kei" 

  
Koutaro cleared his throat. And kei looked up “my bad I was mentally planning a homicide, this is futakuchi Kenji, ex ace and captain of date tech from Myaji"

  
“Ooo and kei's ex" he added unhelpfully. Kei avoided tetsuro's gaze .

“And kenji this is akaashi keiji ex setter of fukrodani and his pet Koutaro” kou growled play fully. “He might not look like it but he was one of Japan’s top 5 aces aswell as the ex captain of fukrodani.”

  
And kei's eyes landed on tetsus trying to make his fs e look indifferent tetsu was staring directly at him he sighed before speaking .” and this is the ex captain of nekoma “

Bokuto seemed eager “so you played against my pupil?” He asked happily. Kenji looked at kei curiously for clarification. “His talking about the tangerine. "

Realization dawned on him. “hinata, damn it’s not that surprising anymore if his mentor was of the top 5 aces in japan.” Koutaro seemed to be more excited laughing fondly . At his success. “Oh oh and did you know kuroo is kei's mentor.” 

He gawked as he looked at the alpha in question. “you created this demon?”

  
Tetsu looked proud. “I did”

  
“Man I don’t know if I should hug you or kick your ass because kei wrecked havoc in the interhigh". He nodded proudly. “man we almost pulled a ushiwaka and started stalking you with the “you should of came to date tech”

Tetsu seemed proud. “ this demon you created slayed shiratorizawa last year.”

  
Bokuto seemed interested “what happened ? Kei doesn’t like telling volleyball stories" bokuto said pointingly at the male who ignored him.

  
“Ok so the first set of karasuno vs shiratorizawa, their ace goshiki goes head to head with kei 4 consecutive times shut down every time. Shirabu their setter was loosing his shit seconds away from a meltdown. And then this dick" he points to kei who smiled into his cup of coffee. When kenji’a finger pointed to him.

“turns around and looks at the other crow , tanaka I think is name was and tells “maybe you should’ve gone to shiratorizawa ,and be ushiwaka’s predecessor because that one “he points directly at the poor boy “is faulty , at least you can spike decently” and the poor boy looked angry as all hell and then really started to spike ,like rip your arm of spikes but he still doesn’t get through, and the.final straw is when he looks at hinata and tells him “I’m glad atleast I know not all of the predecessors of Japan’s top aces are complete failures.” And the boy looks like his about to cry.” He said cackling at the memory.

“the bowl cut bastard had it coming with all the misplaced arrogance.”

  
“He was still a kid and you made him cry”

  
“Not my fault dora was weak willed .”

  
They all laughed abit. “ok but since you in the mood of telling them volleyball stories,I think you should tell them how you nearly got knocked out on the court by very feral ace from seijoh ”

“I don’t wanna talk about it I still get war flash backs.” He grumbled. Tetsu smirked “o but now we curious so you have to tell us" 

“You know I think this might be a volleyball story I would tell happily" kei smirked he looked at kei with pleading eyes. And that only made his smirk bigger. Kenji mumbled under his breath “fucking sadist” while crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

“So the beginning of last year during the summer inter high , seijoh was and is a formidable team ,and this dick" he gestures to kenji “decides to rile them up. He hits on yahaba, one of oikawa’a predecessors ,a setter. Now the problem with that is yahaba was an omega with an alpha. Obviously the ace Is upset and growling at him the entire time. It that it stopped kenji from making passes at him. Low and behold the first match is date tech versus seijoh" kei took another sib of his coffee.

  
“Date tech dominates the first set, and kenji actively flirts with yahaba. Bare in mind his alpha was on the court with them. So the entire first set the alpha is bleeding hostile alpha pheromones and kenji isnt even flinching . The Omegas where on edge as all hell.i saw kogane ,date tech’s setter and another middle blocker from seijoh whimper abit. I was in the stands with the tangerine and he even had me a bit uncomfortable .”

Kei looked at the alpha amused because he knew what was coming next. “the trigger was at the last of the second set yahaba tried to do a setters dump and was stopped by kenji and kogane ,but kenji decided it would be a nice idea to just run his hand over the Omegas arm and I when I told you all of hell broke loose after that .the ace was at the net faster than hinata’s quick he swung at the alpha ,but unluckily another one of seijoh alphas was fast enough and pulled him back in time before it touched him.”

  
“He was fucking scary.”

  
“He was literally seijoh double edged sword because he was so feral.”

  
“I was told he got mellowed out over the break”

  
“He should’ve landed it.”

  
“Aww did you want to see me in a fight"

  
“He’d of eaten you"

  
“Do you want to eat me instead.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

  
“Kenji?” Kei spoken through gritted teeth. 

  
“Yes angel" he spoke sweetly.

  
“I suggest you sleep with one eye open"

  
“Awww are you going to visit me in the dead of night,didnt peg you for a romantic." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively 

  
“Yes with an axe if you don’t shut up"

  
“Aawww but I missed you"

  
Kwi picked up his phone and dialed a number. “who you calling?” he asked curiously. 

  
“Animal control.”

  
Kenji tilted his head curiously. 

  
“Hello yes moniwa-senpai .”

  
At the name kenji visibly tensed. “its kei no kogane is perfectly fine I’m actually calling you to tell you futokuchi-senpai is harassing people again . Yes at the café bear tokyo university. Thank you so much.”

Kei smirked at the pale expression on the males face. Aone appeared behind him and kenji was engulfed by angry alpha pheromones. Before he was plucked up by the back of his shirt.by the male. And throw him over his shoulder. “wait wait aone one minute please.” The alpha nodded and kenji gave kei his number and made a call me hand signal as he was taken away and kei mouthed a no .

Keiji smiled at kei knowingly “well that was entertaining.” Kei groaned. Koutaro laughed. Tetsu spoke for the first time in awhile. “you dated him?”

  
“Briefly" kei spoke dismissively. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”

  
“It was brief it wasn’t going anywhere so I didn’t think I had to"

  
“then why’d you break up?”

_He wasn't you .._

  
“we got to busy and we made a joint decision to end it.”

  
“He seemed infatuated with you”

  
“His infatuated with buttered toast to whats your point.” Kei stared down the alpha challengingly he looked at keiji when he felt a slight tap on his thigh. Keiji gave him a smirk which caused the male to flush red. Keiji smirk was directed that the alpha was jealous . 

  
“What’s that about?” tetsu looked between keiji and kei.

  
“Omega things.”

  
Tetsu grunted.and Koutaro was just as confused just looked at everyone confused. He looked at keiji with pleading eyes to explain. “later kou" the male seemed to be happy with it and moved on from that .

  
“So kei is he a better ace than me" Koutaro asked excitedly . Ofcourse the only part he payed attention to was the volleyball part. 

  
“It would depend.”

  
“On what “ he seemed mildly irritated that kei didn’t say no right away.

  
“You both have your strong suits. You for example have the strength and drive of the ace” he seemed excited and nodding allowed.

  
“How ever where kenji lacks strength he makes up for it with deadly blocks"

  
“Then why not make him a middle blocker instead of an ace.”

  
Kei giggled “you’ve obviously never seen date tech , they make their entire career on blocking , the iron wall of date . They blocks have fucked up so many from the other team"

“They can’t b that bad.” Tetsu said mockingly. 

  
“O but they are it’s like normally when you go for the point you met with 2 or 3 blockers. But datetch doesn’t give you that , theres 4 read blocking beasts towering over you at the net that will completely you shut you down 9 out 10 times.” 

  
Koutaro looked both scared and excited

  
“That’s intimidating”Akaashi said trying to picture them .

  
“They terrifying” kei said ssmirking.

  
"And how’s their setting you know hows their setter"

  
“Their setter is a fucking monster on it’s own. His an omega like me but his more muscle his got a the power of an ace not to mention his tall as fuck . I’m talking about 191.5cm of sheer force.”

  
“His almost the same hieght as lev”

  
Akaash seemed skeptical “for an omega even that is abit much .”

  
“On the court his this whole beast but the moment the whistle says the game is over his a whole idiot with a good heart. I saw the dude cry because he dropped his ice cream.”

  
“That makes it slightly less iintimidating" akaashi smiled abit.

  
Koutaro seemed intrigued “then how do you beat them" 

  
Koutaro looked at him “I mean they’ve obviously being beaten because we yet to see the iron wall of date.”

  
Koutaro looked like he just realized it. Too. “Simple with a shitty superior complex kagayama that is determined to be the best setter ever and a very springy tangerine.” He smirked.

Bokuto laughed “my beloved pupil is quite the force.”  
Kei smiled softly “he is"

They ordered lunch and ate and talked abit there was a moment of silence. When akashi spotted the number between their plates

.  
“Are you going to message him?” 

  
Tetsu tensed abit from the corner of keiji's eyes he mentally smirked. Kei bit his lip abit before smiling.  
“I might” to say tetsu was upset was putting it litely .

His eyes narrowed at the omega abit. Akaashi tried to push a bit more coeing at the omega claiming he likes him the omega flushed a deep red when he understood what akaashi was doing .

Akaashi saw it from the corner of his eye how the cup of coffee “accidentally” fell over and conveniently desolved the tissue the number was on. 

  
Kei pouted. “awe, his numbers gone"

  
Koutaro was apologising thinking it’s his fault . It wasn’t keiji saw the male tip it over . “how you going to going to message him now.” Koutaro was genuinely upset tetsus was fake.

  
Kei waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll just ask kogane later it’s fine”

  
Tetsu seemed even more agitated then usual. And keiji had a smirk on his face.

_So he does care. . ._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenji needs to be stopped XD


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which instincts make connections the person himself might deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a filler chapter ,continuing the lunch . 
> 
> You might need this before the next few chapters come at you :')

Kei deliberately didn’t wait till after the lunch to message kogane. Simply because he knew exactly what would happen next. He ordered a slice of strawberry cake for dessert . They were enquiring about the new generation of crows. 

  
“So you telling me the scary setter that practically glares at everyone that plays the same position as him took on a pupil?” Bokuto asked skeptical. 

“Hey we just as surprised as you “ 

  
“ I don’t know if I should congratulate the child or send them my condolences.” Tetsu spoke awed

“Are they some sort of genius setter” bokuto asked trying to figure out exactly what started this development. 

“Sora reminds me of oikawa. His hardworking so his ahead for his team but it’s still not enough for him ,he insists on working harder. He looks up to the king.”kei shrugged 

“so what you think your new crows have will be defeating nekoma ?” Tetsu asked smugly. 

“We have our own set of artillery Tetsu-kun ,we don’t plan on winning against nekoma we plan on leveling the team completely.” Kei spoke proudly his condescending smirk ever present. 

“Oya? You really think your team stands a chance lev as an ace right now.” He raised a brow amused.

“You forget bokuto's predecessor is our current ace ,not to mention the king of the court insists on going out with a bang.” 

“Yeah your stupid pole has nothing on my beloved pupil" bokuto spoke smugly.

“Nekoma has a new trump card.you'll see.” He countered just as smug.

“Karasuno has the better one, one unheard of and unseen off.” Tetsu looked really interested. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He said suggestively causing bokuto to wheeze.and akaashi to raise an amused brow.

  
Kei flushed slightly . “what are we 5 No … you go first" he mumbled the last part.

Tetsu laughed that atrocious laugh. Which caused the rest of the table to irrupt with laughs. Akaashi chuckled abit.

“Ok ok so lev is now 2 whole ass meters tall.” Tetsu spoke smugly 

“So his not the first , theres a school on myaji with an sde that’s 2.09 meters tall.you wont know that because we’ve defeated them every time”Kei said taking an especially big forkful of tetsuro’s chocolate cake.

He growled at the action and kei laughed at him.

"What is in the water in myaji that's making all these tall people.are just showing up there." Koutaro asked genuinely concerned. 

They laughed "if the hieght is in the water the tangerine must of been drinking bottled water since birth. Cause god said let's make it jumpy and then dipped" kei snorted. Causing the rest of them to laugh .

“ok now you have to tell me what’s this illusive trump card.” 

Kei looked amused . “Sora is-"

“We know his kageyama’s pupil” tetsu rolled his eyes at the male. 

  
“is left handed"

The entire table was.quiet." a left handed setter?” akaashi asked with a raised brow . kei nodded “that’s so cool , I want to spike one of those sets.”

“Sora is an amazing setter once he gets used to adjusting to you.”

“Why?”bokuto asked with his head tilted.

  
“Because most setters and spikers are right handed and because of Sora’s unique circumstance , he needs to be in the position to make dunking an option and provide a complete range of motion for his set,since a lot of the sets during the game is done in a split second sometimes with only one hand under the ball,so its complicated and hard to anticipate his movements as an opponent. “but his serves is amazing"

“badass.”

  
“Yea-" kei's phone rang. He was so engrossed in their conversation he forgot he was expecting the phone call. Kogane's picture flashing on the screen. He picked it up. He pulled the phone away from his ear when the other male shouted in the phone.

”TSUUKKIII !”

  
“kogane inside voice” he said exasperatedly. “Sorry Tsuki”

  
“Its fine ,”

  
“Why’d you message me though?”

  
“I kinda needed a favour”

  
“o what is?”

  
“I need you to send me futakuchi-senpai’a number but don’t tell him you did" kei asked he glanced up at the others keiji smirked at him making the male blush .

“Oooooooo”

“Don’t make it weird kogane" 

  
He laughed a bit. “You going to send it or not?”   
“I sent it already”

“Thank you,”

“So you and futakuchi-sempai,huh?” kei could practically see the suggestive smirk on the others face. 

“I’m hanging up”

“Wait no-" 

  
Kei already put his phone off. Keiji smiled at him . He looked up and noticed tetsu glaring at his chocolate cake like it just killed his cat . Koutaro looked between kei and and keiji curiously. 

  
“Kogane sent the number" 

  
“Yay" Koutaro smiled . Tetsu seemed on edge the remainder of the lunch.

》》》》》♡《《《《《

They packed up paid the bill and walked out. They ended up at a park nearby . Koutaro and tetsu was running laps. They still played volley ball and they wanted to run off all the extra carbs. Keiji and kei was holding their stuff ,so they were sitting on the grass with kei's phone playing music.

“You know his jealous right?”

  
“I’m hyper aware of it”

  
“I don’t know if he feels the same way about you but-"

  
“It might not be the same way but its atleast instinctual”

  
“it appears so” 

  
“It might be wrong but I kind of enjoy it ,the attention. Even if it’s only a little”

  
“You should,you've been through a lot,dwell in this emotion as long as its present.” meiji leaned back against the tree they were under.

“I might not have a choice.” Kei already looked annoyed when he saw the brown haired male making a sprint for him. Kei stood up and ran in the oopposite direction the other male seemed to pick up speed.

They ran a few minutes before kei managed to pick up a stone and throw it at the male.he ducked and they both stopped and caught their breath. Kei was hunched over holding his knees. Damn him for dodging his usual morning runs. 

“You ruined my bay watch moment” kei glanced up at the male he seemed less winded then him. “That’s so stupid" he wheezed.

Was he always this out of shape. He played volleyball for fucks ssake. His pretty sure 4 missed morning jogs shouldn’t have him this winded. 

“I beg to differ I think it’s rather cool.” He said smugly.

“well I think you rather obnoxious”

“I honestly only I heard I think and you now I can live happily knowing you thinking about me,.” He said smugly

  
“Arrogant prick"

  
“Beautiful angel"

  
“Obnoxious alpha"

  
“Breathtaking omega"kei flushed abit.

  
“What are you even doing here?”

  
“I ran away from Aone I have maybe 20 minutes before he realizes I’m not really in the bathroom” he smiled and he stepped closer. Kei giggled at the picture. 

“He'll find you.”

  
“But by the time he does I’d like to be drunk off your scent by then" he said longily.

“You like my scent?” kei enquired confused to which he nodded eagerly 

“Why ?”kei asked confusingly

“I guess I got used to smelling your scent from across the court and just looking up and just seeing you. Makes me feel nostalgic.”

“So you want me to what let you smell me until you get dragged away.” He raised his brow.

“Uhh no that would be weird .”

“So what do you want?” kei crossed his brow. 

“uhh maybe to just sit by you , just close enough to like smell you a little bit doesn’t have to be to close.” Kei looked skeptical. 

  
“Fine only because we friends.” He lit up abit and they walked back to akaashi. Kenji trying to wrap his arm around him and kei pushing him away telling him to stop. 

  
Akaashi raised his brow when they were close enough. “and?” 

  
“o we cool he just wants to smell me like a creepy pervert.” 

  
Futakuchi smiled at him. “as long as I get to be close to you ,you can call me anything you want.”

“Smart ass.” They both giggled. It took 3 minutes for Koutaro and tetsu to return.

  
“Hey Hey Hey! you back.” He smiled sitting beside keiji. 

  
“Yeah prison break” he said smugly. 

  
"what are you doing here?” Tetsu asked irritation obvious on his voice. 

“In the words of the almighty Kei-sama ‘ I just want to sit here and smell him like a creepy pervert.” He said air quoting certain parts tetsu seemed even more rigid. 

“why?” he asked his voice more assertive. 

  
“I don’t think I want to disclose that actually"he stared down tetsu ,alpha pheromones started to rise abit. It was rising more and kei decided to stop it and grabbed the rock that was in keiji’s lap and threw it at the alphas head. Kenji grabbed his head. “Oww, kei what’s that for"

“stop provoking him" kenji wanted to say more . But kei's eyes darkened. He stared him down. 

The alpha bared his neck and kei looked away the space was filled with cream and strawberries, kei seemed completely unbothered by the stares of the others. Kenji bounced back the fastest he seemed content again. Smiling at the omega like he did before.

Kei tapped on his phone abit more. He was startled when arms wrapped around him pulling him to the back. He looked back and saw kenji smiling at him kei pushed his face away . “oi we agreed no touching” kei was aware of tetsu looking at them with dark eyes. 

  
“But Kei-sama soft and I didn’t say anything about not touching.” 

“Ok I’m saying it now"

Kei looked up when a low growl came from tetsu .

Kei understood those dark eyes. 

  
_One word._

  
_Kei just needed to say one word_ .

  
_And tetsu would tear him away from him._

  
Kei whimpered .

  
He didn’t understand why he did it. 

  
He suddenly felt suffocated. 

  
His hands shook Koutaro seemed on edge as well , keiji seemed to move closer to Koutaro . His ready to intercept the situation. 

When kei's scent went sour kenji stiffened. His hands weakly pushed at the other male. Kenji let go and took a step back .

“I’m sorry I got carried away I’ll keep my distance.” Keiji scented him thoroughly the moment he got his arms around the Male and he was calm 2 minutes later. 

Kei's moods were giving keiji whiplash.

And his boyfriend is Koutaro the main candidate for emotional instability.

Kei was back to mocking the other alpha like he wasn’t in distress moments ago. They were in the middle of another playful banter. And laughing tetsu was watching them carefully . Aone appeared to drag away the male.much to everyone’s delight. 

“kei-sama I will return to your side as soon as I can , this wall between us wont keep me from you ,I SHALL FOREVER TREASURE THE GIFT YOU BESTOWED ONTO ME!!” he screamed dramatically while he was being dragged away. 

“WHAT GIFY I THREW YOU WITH A ROCK TWICE!” he shouted back the other male held the rock to his face.

“it’s a special rock"

  
“Its an ugly rock”

  
“don’t mock my most prize possession, it has character!”he said in mock horror. 

Kei sent him a message instead of talking out loud calling him a melodramatic idiot. 

“So who wants to watch a movie?” koutaro asked hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed when the time is right.
> 
> Kenji not a perv his just a simp and an idiot.


	5. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kei notes the growth of the his peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a shitty Smut scene in here its important that you see the nature of thier relationship. 
> 
> It is my first attempt at writing smut so please dont hate to much.

"But Tsuki what if its something deadly" Yamaguchi whined for nth time this morning. His been forced to listen to this every day for the past month he was starting to her incredibly annoyed at the males excessive whining.

"You over reacting tadashi it's not anything bad." I tried to keep the annoyance from my voice hopefully it would work. "But Tsuki, an omegas scent doesn't just change with out a reason . " 

Kei was aware his scent has changed ,he wasnt an idiot. It wasnt alarming tadashi is exaggerating. His scent now had a more earthy scent mixed in with his. It was a subtle change . His scent smelled natural this way so he wasnt alarmed about it. But of course Yamaguchi refused to believe the male was fine. He had been trying to force the male to go see a doctor or even go to the clinic for about 4 weeks now. His even recruited hinata in his conquest to get kei help.

A big part of him is glad that Takeda-sensei was on maternity leave that would of been a train wreck . Because unlike tadashi and hinata ,Takeda-sensei actually had authority over him. And could actually make him go to see the doctor . 

It's not that he didnt like the doctor it was more like he didnt have the time.he was swamped with back to back assignments with due dates all creeping up on him. Part of it was his own fault though . He insisted on doing extra credit even if he didnt need it. All his classes were already advanced and with his extra credit his essentially always busy.

Before tadashi could continue his whining streak kei's phone rang.he pulled it carefully from the inside pocket of his school blazer. He stopped in the park hinata and kageyama used to practice at.his brows furrowed at the name on his screen. 

"why is aki-nee calling you?"

"I dont know" his brows furrowed as answered. Tadashi leaned in so he could hear.

"Aki-nee?"

"Yo kei" he couldnt help but smile at the sound of his elder brothers voice. It's been awhile.

"Aki-nee is something wrong, you never call this time?" Tadashi was concerned. Kei frowned he was right "yeah we were on our way to school." 

"Morning tadashi, and no theres nothing wrong, i actually called to ask a favor of you" kei seemed interested .

"What kind of favour?" 

" you see I have a small problem, they just released the dates for orientation at my university and it's kind of bombing my plans, so I wont be able to stay long since I'm working back to back shifts till 4 days before orientation and then I'm going home , I wont be able to pack up all my things during that time. So I was wondering if you could maybe pack my stuff up for me so when I get there I dont have to worry about all of it?"

Kei thought about "how much of your stuff?"

"Uhh well all of it." 

"Aki-nee did you finally get an apartment.?" Tadashi squealed excitedly.

Akiteru has been struggling with finding a space big enough for all his things. It wasnt that he didnt like coming home ,it was more the fact that his dorm was uncomfortably cramped so he couldnt even take any more that 2 boxes of his things because the rest were all test books and research novels and things like that.

"Yeah I just got confirmation last week about the place ,I was going to tell you guys in person but it appears life had other plans " he chuckled and Tadashi giggled and kei smiled. 

"Ok I'll help get the boxes on my way from school and have you packed and ready by the time you come home. " 

"Thanks kei." 

"As much as I enjoy talking to you we have to get to school"Kei said sadly. "O yeah my shift is starting soon so bye guys guys have a good day at school" 

"Bye aki-nee same to you" said overly excited. 

"Bye" kei grumbled 

"Love you kei" kei's entire face flushed red. And he squeaked. "Aki-nee baka" he could hear his brothers deep laugh through the receiver.

"Still my cute baby brother" was the last thing he heard before he put the phone down.

Tadashi was giggling at the blondes flushed face

"Aww you love your big brother too" tadashi cooed at the blonde "sh-shut up" which caused tadashi to laugh louder . 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around how you and aki-nee became so close again after what happened" he spoke carefully like the thought of it might upset me.

It’s true though. There was a time where he couldn’t so much as spend five minutes in his brothers presence. He avoided his brother like the plague. But akiteru didn’t let that come in between them he made sure to always be there for kei. No matter how upset kei was ,or how he’d shout at him or scold him he would always make sure kei was ok. 

“other than you he was my only friend growing up, he introduced me to volley ball and he was there for me growing up . Even if he was busy ,even if he was stressed he always made time for me. Sure he was the one who lied to me but he was also the one that took a whole year off of studying because my parents had go work abroad for a year So I didn’t have to say goodbye to anyone or leave karasuno. Even if he would throw some shit about wanting to work for a year. I know. I was upset for awhile but he never gave up on me no matter what so how can I possibly give up on him" his face wa still tinted a soft red and he wore a smile.

Tadashi smiled big at him “I think this is what Takeda-sensei would call ‘character development’”he made air quotes around the words .

They arrived at school still laughing. Kei found himself really giddy these days. His not all that used to actually laughing this much. 

Tadashi was right though he did seem to of grown abit. Not hieght but mentally. Over the past two years his actually mellowed out abit. Sure he was still a snarky little shit ,but his more approachable now and less hostile towards affection.

His not the only one that has matured abit. The notorious king of the court seemed to of grown more tolerable. He was still easily riled up but other than that you could actually hold a conversation with him. No they were not close but doesn’t matter what anybody said they hated each others guts.

The king and him are similar in a sense . He avoids crowded spaces and wont talk if he could help it. Kei thinks he may just be socially awkward because he doesn’t take compliment well, as well as it’s hard for him to start a conversation that doesn’t sound like his trying to start a fight. 

Another similarity would be their inability to be openly affectionate . They cared about people but they sucked at showing it. So they tend to avoid direct interventions with people that are upset and may need company or comfort. It make him the perfect match for hinata. The small tangerine was overly affection but never forced reciprocation of such. He grew into a even better person. His heart is still as big ,his a lot more like bokuto now though. Started wearing knee pads like him hell he had the older sign his jacket. 

But kei believes the most growth came from tadashi. The once anxious mess of freckles has since been long gone. He started his second year with a whole new aura of determination. He practiced with kei as much as he could. And today his the captain of the volleyball team. His growth isnt limited to his volleyball performance no it’s his overall character aswell.

His adapted a lot of traits from his passed senpai's. He took a lot after suga and much to kei's dismay Tanaka and noya aswell. His since become a lot more assertive and vibrant. He went from being kei's hype man to a whole different person and kei liked it. 

It’s not that he hated tadashi hyping him up a lot it’s more that he was concerned for the long term consequences.if he kept hiding behind kei ,people would try and walk all over him. Sure he still hyped kei up sometimes but now his this whole other cheery person with a whole back bone that isnt afraid of a challenge. Hell he was abit snarky himself but that was a given sharing a life time with kei.

During lunch kei was sat in his desk alone with his headphones on. It was a usual occurrence. Tadashi or hinata would have lunch with him but they seemed busy .hinata had a study session with yachi and tadashi had some team captain things to run through with coach and kei shrugged it off and ate his lunch while editing his english essay. His phone dinged indicating a notification. He reached into his pocket pulling out the device. 

He opened his message his brow raised when he saw Tetsu ’s name on top. He clicked it open . 

  
_Room 29B._

Kei's brow furrowed and opened his callender and low and behold his heat was scheduled to start tomorrow. But he wasn’t even in preheat. . .

He shrugged it off he’d have to tell tadashi later. He also noted another thing on his calendar. 3 days after his heat was Tetsuro’s birthday party. He let out a deep sigh. That might be a problem.post heat pheromones were unpredictable a few days after heats. He’d have to get scent blockers just incase. 

So after his heat he had 3 days to pack akiteru's things. It would be a tight squeeze. Maybe he could get tadashi to help him. Make things go faster. It still going to cut in close. He could start tonight ,its not like he had school tomorrow. Since he’d be forced to have a mandatory leave. 

》》》》》♡《《《《《

Kei managed to pack 2 boxes full of akiteru’s things before he had to leave. It was 8 am when he left the house. His parents were still asleep he made sure to tell his mother his heat started today. Atleast it was supposed to. It didn’t matter Tetsuro’s rutt would trigger it anyway.

He grabbed the duffel bad filled with nesting materials and his clothes he grabbed his collar from the top draw and he left. 

The morning air was cold and humid. He pressed play on his head set as he walked down the empty street. Once he arrived outside the motel he took a deep breath . Before entering building . It wasn’t much a beta behind a desk reading a magazine .she didn’t bother with greetings she recognized him and took out the key Tetsu arranged for them .he gave her small smile she waved him off and continued with what ever she was busy with. 

He took the elevator up to the second floor,he passed several rooms on his way to his own walked down the hall he was extremely happy the rooms were sound proof. Or the walk down the hall would have been awkward as hell. 

He entered his room and sighed. The room was generic.one sofa a small kitchen and a large bedroom. It’s a given though people didn’t exactly come here to raise a family. He walked into the bedroom and set up his nest .he used the supplies that came with the room . As well as the ones he brought.

Once he was done he felt the sinking feeling he always did. The nest was impersonal. More so then his own. It reeked of detergents . He hated that. But Tetsu insisted on having everything impersonal. 

He took a deep breath and checked the mini fridge beside the night stand to see it was filled with water and some juice. The top cabinet under the mini fridge was filled with granola bars so they were set. Kei took his time to shower. Once he was dried he didn’t bother getting dressed again he caught his reflection. His hand moved to his abdomen. 

His bloated . He frowned. Must me be something I ate. He ended up just throwing on his t-shirt he walked in with over . He secured his collar and dimmed the lights. He might as well take a nap.

》》》》》♡《《《《《

He was woken up the sound of the door banging closed startled him awake. Foot steps were heard before the alpha came into the room kei sat on his knees on the bed. He was out of breath . He wore a baseball cap that his his face a pair of faded black Jean’s ad a leather jacket with a red hood underneath. 

  
He took of his cap looking at kei confused. “you not in heat?” 

  
“not yet it’s late this month but it’s ok your rutt should send me into heat.” He grunted he reached behind his neck and pulled of the scent neutralizing patch that resided there. He grunted when it pulled on his skin a bit. The room was filled with his pheromones.a tell tale twitch from his entrance was the immediate response. He could feel his heat starting he reached back and played with his still lubricating hole .

He hissed at the slight uncomfortable feeling of shoving his own finger inside him. Tetsu was undressing himself watching the male intently. 

Tetsu eyes were half lidded as they watched his cheeks flush and his legs open abit more to accommodate him . He was giving him a show. He pushed two in and whined when he couldn’t quite reach his prostate. His eyes were locked with Tetsu and he noticed the male was shirtless already. He started in unbuckling his pants when kei layed down ,legs open he removed his fingers from his hole. He was playing with his cocklet and nipples rubbing his hole on the blankets .he moaned when Tetsu let out a deep growl

_Tetsu was looking only at him._

_The glass figurine was with in his reach again._

The alpha crawled into the nest towering over male.with lust filled eyes. Kei whimpered under the predatory gaze of the older. Tan hands reached for him and pulled him closer to him. 

  
Everywhere he touched burnt his pale skin his body felt like it was on fire . He was weak under the alphas gaze. He mouned when tan hands gripped his thighs and pulled him closer to him causing his hole to scrap against the soft cotton of the bedding. He was hiked up onto his lap. He gripped his shoulders tightly as the sudden movement made him abit light headed. And suddenly he was face to face with the man that stole his heart.

The dark amber eyes staring intently into his light honey ones. Tan hands gripped his back side. Kei couldn’t find the strength to look away from the eyes that kept drawing him in. It’s like he was sinking deeper and deeper into those amber pools. A tan arm wrapped around his waist he felt the head of the alpha's manhood rub against his entrance and it spasmed a bit at the contact.

Kei wasn’t given anytime to react before he was pulled down hard onto his member. His hips flush against his . Kei screamed at the sudden intrusion nails digging into his shoulder the alpha grunted at the stinging. He wasn’t given any time to catch his breath before he was pulled up and down on the his piping hot organ. With out any mercy . 

  
He found his eyes again through unfocused teary ones. But the depth that was there when they started wasn’t there any more . His eyes were the void of life. They were blank . He chocked out a moan when Tetsu found his prostate. 

Hitting it with deadly accuracy everytime. He wasn’t in control . Tan hands gripped tightly on his waist. Adding more force to every thrust. 

_That’s right._

_he wasn’t anything special._

_He was a rutt toy for him to get off with._

_That’s it._

_I should stop getting my Hope’s up like this._

He wrapped his arms around his head.pulling him closer to his chest trying to hold him as tight as possible and it might not of been that tight with all the erratic movements. He couldn’t tthink straight he could feel the rest of his sense and reasoning fading with each deep thrust. His moan came.out more chocked and borderline screams. 

He melted into the warm embrace of the alpha.

_There it is ._

_The warmth that fills the hole in my heart._

_Makes me feel less empty…_

_More ._

_Use me more…_

_To your heart’s content._

_Make me feel less alone._

_Please just love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made tetsu a whole other level of fucked XDD


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga interferes and Kei's world goes up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit on the shitty side but I finished it
> 
> :')
> 
> I did a schedule I'll try to keep up with I'm posting Mondays and Thursdays.

When kei got back from his endeavor, Tadashi was extrememly shocked to see him not a complete broken mess when he arrived in his room. He seemed relaxed. Tadashi was certain he had spent his heat with kuroo. But instead of completely breaking down he was checking all the notes Tadashi brought for him in his absence. Like he was completely fine. There wasnt even so much as a slight indicator that he might be faking it.Deciding to just man up and ask he took a deep breath.

“Tsuki you were with kuroo-San right?” He asked carefully watching his reaction intently in case he broke. “I was” he confirmed scanning over the notes. As he did a few of the work sheets he missed. He didn’t even flinch at the mention of the name. 

“Are you sure you ok?” he asked making sure . 

“I’m good Tadashi you don't have to worry about it.”he looked at tadashi and he looked carefully for any sign that may render the statement false. But there wasn’t any.he genuinely seemed content. Tadashi nodded. Kei glanced at the clock on the wall before standing up Tadashi was up soon after. “relax Tadashi I was just going to Aki-nee's room and maybe pack a box or two before I have I go to bed.” He said slightly amused at the males rigid appearance. 

“O ok then I’ll help you" Kei raised a brow at the male regarding him briefly. “Tadashi are you ok?” the malewas caught off guard by the males question. “o uh yeah ,yeah I’m good.”

Kei glanced at him for an moment longer before shrugging it off. He walked down the hall towards his brothers room. His room was similar to kei's . Only difference is kei had a wall of academic awards while akiterus"s were all sports and kei had a large book shelf in his room. Filled with books as well as small stack of books beside his desk from books he couldnt fit in the book shelf.

In the far corner was already two sealed boxes labeled. ‘Clothes' in Kei's neat loopy lettering. Kei sat down on the bed where there was an empty box he left there. Tadashi grabbed one from the store room they put the others it in. Tadashi packed away all akiteru's framed diplomas and pictures. Careful to put soft tshirts in between so the glass wasn’t scratched broken.

Kei played his music loudly in the space and Tadashi hummed along with him. They packed in silence. Tadashi would glance at the male from the corner of his eye every now and then to make sure he was ok. The Male seemed in his own world as he got put the boxes onto of each other securely in the corner with the others.labeling them clearly. 

By the time it was time for Yamaguchi to leave they finished 5 boxes. Kei seemed happy with that. Akiteru’a entire closet of clothes was boxed as well as all his awards.so they only had to tend to the draws on in his night stand ,the boxes above the cupboard his books and under his bed . 

Kei walked Tadashi halfway home and he smiled as he waved off and he watched Kei turn around and walkback. They lived a couple of doors down from each other so it wasn’t a long walk .the moment Tadashi reached his room he hit the call number on his last resort.

  
》》》》》♡《《《《《

Kei's content mood held the next morning aswell as he walked to school with Tadashi. Tadashi rambled on like he normally did on what ever notable thing happened during his absence.Kei would add his comment every time he needed to.

They took a turn on then main road and ran into the person he would of least expected to be there.  
“Suga-San?”

Said male eyes lit up when he saw them “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,what a coincidence.” He smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around both of them in a tight hug. Kei seemed taken aback by this whole ordeal. 

“I thought you were in Kyoto for school?”

  
“we got in myaji last night because we had no assignments due this weekend so thought we might just come home early and spend some time here and maybe come visit our favorite kouhai's"

  
“We?” Kei raised a brow at the older.

  
“Asahi and daichi are back too"

  
‘yes but what you doing here as in here specifically" kei enquired as they began the walk to school.

  
“oh uh I was on my way to ukais shop his index finger scratched his cheek lazily.  
“Then you passed it about 3 blocks ago”kei dead panned as they continued to walk . the older looked panicked a moment ,he cleared his throat before attempting to speak.  
“You see-“

“SUGA-SAAANNNN" they turned and saw Hinata coming down the road with his bike. Kei noticed a relieved breath suga made and his eyes narrowed.As soon as hinata was close enough he jumped on Suga hugging him tightly ,his bike making a clanking sound where it was left to fall on a light pole.

  
“Hinata how you been”.suga said in that soft motherly voice he always used on them. “I’m really good what you doing here?" he asked excitedly .still gripping on the male like a koala .Tadashi grabbed his bike so they could continue the walk to school.

  
“Me ,asahi and daichi came home to visit family” he smiled widely as he answered the male supportinghis weight properly with his arm.. The small tangerine tilted his head curiously. “ but your house is on the other side” 

  
Suga seemed to panic mildly “I was just walking to the shop and I ran into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi by coincidence” kei's eyes glared at the side of tadashi's face. 

  
“I’m starting to think this might not be a coincidence." Tadashi refused to look at the male keeping his eyes forward. He could feel Tsukishima’a gaze on him. 

Suga and hinata seemed to be in the middle of some story when they passed suga’a house and he conveniently had something to show them. And that was when kei was done with what ever charade they had on.

  
“No I’m not going” he said stubbornly arms crossed over his chest.

  
“Come on Tsukishima" Suga implored "it wouldn’t take to long” Hinata said cutely. Tsukishima leaned down to the smaller. “I’m not going anywhere until they stop with the shitty acting and just tell me what’s happening” Hinata looked confused he turned to look at the other two males who stared at Kei.

“Ok fine fine, Tadashi called me saying his worried about you ,saying you smell weird and you've been acting strange but you won’t go to a doctor.” Kei's eyes narrowed. “so you here to force me to go to the doctor” he took a step back just incase they tried to grab him. 

“as much as I want to ,I know I cant but I have a compromise .” Suga said carefully. His eyes narrowed. 

“What kind of compromise?” kei was skeptical. 

  
“A friend of mine is a medical student and basically gave me the run through of a superficial doctors check up ,so all I have to do is ask you the questions take the necessary measurements and she will give me an evaluation. If it’s bad you go to the doctor and if it’s not we drop everything you have nothing to loose ” his eyes looked calculating. Kei regarded the male carefully.

“10 minutes” Tadashi begged. He sighed “fine but if we late for school -"

“I already told takeda-sensei to excuse our lateness as long as we keep him updated.” Tadashi clarified.  
“Fine lets get this over with.” He grumbled before walking in behind suga they walked into his house.

He toed off his shoes in the Genkan his socked feet walking across the wooden floor to his living room. “theres no one here my parents are both at work". Kei nodded in acknowledgment. Suga living room was kind large Sofas was pushed to the side. To open up the space in the centre. The coffee table was off to the side . 

  
There dining table was moved closer . “Ok we can start with all the measurements thingys.” Hinata can help and Yamaguchi can fill in the numbers, you going to have to undress. Hinata close the blinds”   
Hinata jumped at the task

,kei sighed he dropped his bag ,he started with his pants . Tadashi was at the table with suga explaining something to him. He removed his pants placing them gently on the sofa.

He took out his phone and placed it on the chair. His blazer was next and his tie he kept his shirt on . And suga nodded silently telling him its fine. Suga pulled out a measuring tape from his bag and measured everything from his arms ,legs, height , Chest ,hips thighs and weighed him. He would shout out the numbers and tadashi would write them down. 

When he was done with that he was told he could get dressed. Suga pulled out his phone “theres this small questionnaire you can just say yes or no if you have the symptoms in question .”

He nodded “nausea?”

  
“No”

  
“dizziness?”

  
“yes"

  
“What kind like almost fell or"

"sometimes the room spins when I move get up to fast.” 

  
“Are you anemic ?”

  
“No”

  
“Problems sleeping.?”

  
“No"

  
“problems eating.”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Any problems with going to the bathroom.”

  
“Uh no”

  
“gained any weight.?”

  
“maybe I’m probably just bloated though”

  
“Has it happened before being bloated?”

“Yeah in my first year right before I presented.”

“Any problems with heat.”

  
“be specific?” Kei was never a prude so he didnt shy away from such questions, sure his bedroom activities were kept private but he never denied anything so he just kind of let people assume as they please.

  
“anything you’ve noted that’s different.”

  
“O my heat was late this month” he went about getting dressed accordingly answering them nonchalantly while the tangerine was beat red from the moment hear was mentioned. 

  
“you say late so you did have one"

  
“rutt pheromones triggered it"

  
“Birth control?”

  
“the black box ,starts with a D"

  
“Anything irregular to note.”

  
“The breaks in between were longer and it was like I was completely fine during them I could actually read in those half an hour breaks before the rutt pheromones started up again. “ 

“Ok so that basically concludes all of it ,she’s in class.right now so she’ll be get back to me around lunch time I should be able to tell you by this afternoons practice .”

“You coming to afternoon practice.” Hinata spoke for the first time in awhile.

  
“Hmm yeah , we all coming to afternoon practice for a visit.” Kei nodded in acknowledgment before waiting at the door for the other two. His head phones on as he waited. He checked the time on his phone. They might have to forfeit the first period , it’s ok since thankfully the tangerine didn’t completely suck at English anymore.

Once they walked out suga greeted him , he nodded in acknowledgment. The other two seemed to be lost in some random conversation. Tadashi would throw worried glances at the the blonde m he seemed to be oblivious to it.

  
Kei was right they ended up having to forfeit their first period.once they got their late passes and made it to class it was already switching teachers. The second period ended up being a free period so kei just sat with his head phones on staring at the first years who appeared to be doing a physical exam. He recognized 2 of them from his team. He couldn’t place the names though

His phone dinged and he reached for it glancing down he saw tadashi’s name in the notification bar. His brows furrowed he glanced across the room seeing the male inquisition looking at him expectantly. He opened him the message .

  
//Tadashi//:are you mad at me?

  
It says he was typing so kei waited before he answered. Ding.

  
//Tadashi//:you know about going to suga behind your back…

Kei thought a moment . He sighed before typing a reply back.

_No_

_I’m not mad ,irritated but not mad_

Kei looked up at the male who smiled at his phone he was typing again. 

  
//Tadashi//:really ? 

Kei smiled abit. Tadashi always needed to be sure.

_Yeah_  
 _I understand why you did it_  
 _After my heat I sort of knew something may be wrong._ _I wasn’t going to say anything untill it reached it got worse_.

//Tadashi//: I was so scared you’d disown me :(

  
Kei smirked.

_Would it of worked ?_

//Tadashi//:Ofcourse not ^^   
//Tadashi//: I’d follow you to the end of the earth. 0_0;

Kei snorted.

_Sounds more like a threat Tadashi=_=_

  
//Tadashi//:maybe it is ;)  
//Tadashi//:maybe it isnt , you’never know `●w●’

_With your acting skills I think I’ll be ok.:/_

//Tadashi//:IT WASN’T ME IT WAS SUGA-SAN !TwT

  
_“WhAt A cOiNcIDeNcE"_

  
//Tadashi//:staahhhppp :’)

  
Kei smiled before putting his phone away he glanced at Tadashi who was smiling at him aswell. He put away his head set when the teacher for the next class came in. 

》》》》》♡《《《《《

Kei spent the rest of the day actually doing work. He caught up on what they missed as well as started on outstanding assignments . afternoon practice came around but Suga caught him before he could get dressed. He pulled Tadashi and Tsukishima to the gym. 

  
“Coach Ukai, you know that thing I told you about earlier ,that Takeda-sensei said is ok.”

  
The alpha looked tense at the name of his omegan mate. “uhh yes?” his brows furrowed trying to remember. “ok so in going to have to take Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with me to go do it"

“AND ME !!”hinata shouted . 

“You cant just snatch my regulars like that,how are we supposed to continue training.?”his brows furrowed. "even if ittetsu would be mad.” He mumbled the last part.

  
Suga smiled he looked back and saw Zsahi and Daichi walking over. “I tell you what you let me take Tadashi and Tsukishima and let hinata sneak out say 30 minutes later and I give you Daichi and Asahi as teaching aids and a pack of cigarettes”

  
He looked at Asahi and Daichi and then back at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Then what are you waiting for get going. “ Suga pulled out the pack of cigarettes and handed it to the male waving innocently at the on coming two. He whispered something to Hinata who nodded before heading inside. 

Suga dragged the two males along ,kei glanced back and saw the other two finally reached the gym door and looked at them with betrayal before they were pulled inside the gym. 

They were pulled all the way to the teachers bathroom on the third floor. No one really used it since it’s the farthest from the teachers lounge. Once they were all in he locked the door behind them . 

  
Kei straightened his clothes before looking up at suga who seemed a bit out of breath. 

  
“Ok so what did she say?” Tadashi asked anxiously. Suga looked hesitant .”you might not like it but it’s a theory ok only a ttheory"he said nervously. 

he took of the back pack he had on his back. He unzipped the bag slowly. “what is it ?” kei asked his own anxiety spiking abit aswell.

Suga sighed pulling a brown bag from his back pack. He sighed before tipping it over into the sink. Tadashi let out a gasp . “A-are you sure Suga-San?” he looked up at the older. 

“I’m not sure of anything but she said to atleast do the test if its negative means theres something wrong , I made sure to buy more than one test since You are a practical person and needs more than one outcome. I bought 7 of them.one of each brand.”

Tadashi glanced up at kei he looked impassive.and tadashi looked at him curiously. “you don’t seem shocked?” kei looked up at him and sighed. “ it’s a logical test ,all my symptoms when put out before me indicates it, so a pregnancy test would be most logical.” 

  
Tadashi looked at him and took a deep breath calming himself. Kei walked forward “how does it work.”

Suga pulled out a sealed plastic cup “use this it would be easier to just put over the tests than you doing each individually.”kei nodded and took the cup before heading into one of the stalls. Just because he expected it doesn’t mean he wasn’t scared. 

He was only 17. 

His hand shook abit with the cup in his hand but he had to calm himself. “don’t over think . Don’t overthink. “ He spent a whole 20 minutes running through scenarios. 

“Kei ?”

  
“I’m fine I just . .. I just need a moment" 

  
“Ok I just want you to know what ever you thinking, we still here. You not alone ok.”

  
“yes" calming pheromones started leaking through the room it was a mix of Tadashi's peaches scent and Suga's cinnamon scent. He took a deep breath. And untied his pants and filled the cup. 

  
He walked out and of the stall he placed it on the sink . And walked away. He sat on the floor opposite them all. He couldn’t watch . He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapping arms around it . 

He couldnt watch.

He relved in the mix of scents only thinking of two things. 

  
Breathing in.

  
And out .

At some point another scent mixed in. He was only vaguely aware of it. He took a deep breath and looked at suga. 

  
“how much time is left before. . . We now"

“3 minutes."

“Can I be alone?”

Suga and Tadashi looked at each other. “I’m fine I jjust… I need to know first.” 

  
They nodded “we'll be right outside.” They left on the edge of the sinks spaced evenly apart was the test results. 

  
He placed the space of the bathroom waiting for Suga's phone on the soap dispenser to indicate the timer was done. 

  
He refused to think about anything. Other than the here and now. When it wasn’t working he thought of the only thing he could he knows would calm him down. 

Amber eyes. 

Messy black hair.

Tan caramel skin.

Stupid condescending smirk.

Whether he was aware or not he was kei's safe place.

He smiled abit. When the phone beeped his body tensed.

He wanted to run.

he didn’t want to know.

He wanted to just go practice

.pretend this didn’t happen.

But he couldn’t Do that.

He might not want to know .

But he _needed_ to. 

He took a shaky breath. And walked towards the basin. He kept his eyes forward watching his reflection move closer as he walked forward. When he stopped in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and looked down. 

They say theres this moment in everyone’s life. Where everything just stands still.

Theres nothing else around you.

Your ears are ringing and your heart’s beating faster.

That moment .

Is the very moment your entire world goes up in flames.

Where your life just stops.

Because kei counted 6 sets of red stripes. It was true. Or rather official. His knees gave out . He couldn’t help it. His allowed to. His vision turned blurry. He was allowed to cry. His entire future just went up in flames right in front of him. Ha can cry. His shoulders shook. At some point he was vaguely aware of arms that had wrapped around him. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

.he was supposed to graduate at the end of this year. 

Go to nationals in a month. 

Supposed to right his university entrance exam 3 months from now.

He was supposed to start university come the new year.

It was all planned out. 

“Kei breath” Tadashi's voice pearced through the veil of his mind.he seemed to realize his position. He was still on the floor.his chest was so tight he could barely breath. His consciousness was slipping from the rapid breathing. 

“Slowly focus on the sound of my voice just breath slowly" he took deep breath. Yamaguchi’a voice encouraged him to breath.it took some time. Before he was aware of his surroundings again. Tadashi was on his left and suga on his right .hinata was hugging him from the front. His vision was still blurry when he glanced at suga. 

“Suga-San I’m scared. .”

  
Henwas pulled closer to suga his head in his chest. There was a small kiss on his forehead. “I know you Tsukishima, I know this whole thing is scary but I know I you going to make it through this. Because you strong and smart. And we all going to help you. Ok,”

  
Kei nodded weakly. 

  
“tsukishima-senpai?” the voice was soft but full of concern ,kei looked up and saw sora standing there confused. “I’m sorry if I intruded I came to get something I forgot and smelt your distress pheromones. Are you ok?”

  
Hinata moved away ready to send her off back but kei whined . He raised his arms for the first year. He walked closer hinata closed the door behind hhim.he looked confused. Suga smiled softly at the first year. “Pup. .” kei murmured. 

The first year smiled softly before sitting infront of the taller. He wrapped his arms around him tightly. “are you ok Tsukishima-senpai?”

Kei debated on lying to the small kohai his grown fond of but decided he doesn’t want to do that. 

  
“No , I’m not ok"

  
“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

  
“my world just crashed down around me and I’m barely hanging on.”

  
“Tsukishima-senpai even if your whole world goes up in flames ,even if you have nothing left ,even if you alone that doesn’t mean it’s over. It just means that now you get to start over. You can build a new world . Even if it takes years you going to be ok. Because you still alive. As long as you still alive you can do what ever it is you want just don’t give up.” 

Soft green eyes looked up at him and he smiled. Kei actually smiled. He ran his hands through the small boys hair. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet . But I’ll keep what you said in mind ok"

  
The small kohai nodded. “you need to go back to practice ok ,before coach gets angry .”

  
He looked hesitant. “I’ll be ok ,just not yet but ill be ok" sora nodded before bounding off to practice he assumes. Kei stands up and straightens his clothes. He splashes water on his face before taking a deep breath.and placing his glasses back on.

He looked at his reflection eyes still red rimmed. And puffy. He looked pass that and saw suga,hinata and tadashi standing behind him.

  
“I would appreciate it if neither of you told anyone.”

  
“aren’t you going to tell akaashi-San?” hinata enquired softly. 

“I will at the party ,hopefully 2 days is enough for me to make a decision.”

“Decision?” tadashi enquired softly.

“My entire world just went up in flames I need time to do some damage control before I decide my way forward.” 

Kei stepped back looking at all of them “thank you so much, suga-san I’ll compensate you later-"

“No need I did it out of kindness not obligation”  
KKei'seyebrows furrowed but he nodded. “I’m going home for the day , I might not be in school tomorrow aswell. I need some time alone. If I don’t see any of you before that, I’ll see you Saturday.”

No one tried to stop the male when he walked out of the bathroom promptly grabbing his bag on his way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what chu think about it.^^


	7. The value of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the value of life is weighed and the fate of his child is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got an editor so that means progress and what not so chapters might come out every 2nd day ifffffff she pulls through 
> 
> 》》WARNING《《  
> >Rape   
> >blood

Cons of having the child.  
**_• I can’t graduate_ **  
**_• I can’t go to nationals_ **  
**_• I can’t write the university entrance exams_ **  
**_• I can’t go to university_ **  
**_• I’ll probably get shunned by the entire neighborhood._ **  
**_• School might not be as decent as it is now._ **  
**_• He’ll be the subject of everyone’s conversation for a long time._ **  
**_• His not equipped to raise the child._ **  
**_• He can’t get married or marked now._ **

Kei has been sat at his desk for hours, it took him 20 minutes to list every bac aspect of possible scenarios that could take place. He glanced at the clock above his door. He’s spent 5 hours and he can’t list one benefit the child will bring to his life. 

Deciding he won’t be getting any other work done he shoved his list in his last draw to deal with later. He went and packed a few more of his brothers boxes.   
Why do people have children…

  
He didn’t understand. It seemed illogical to him. What good would another life do for him. IIt’s only going to make it harder for him to be successful. It will be loud and smelly. And a lot of work. 

_It’s illogical._

And yet people have several of them. He asked his mother once when he presented as an omega. Why she had him. She said she wants one really bad and insisted on having one soon. Since alphas don’t exactly have a large fertility period. It was a miracle that he was even born from a female alpha and male beta. 

  
One child from female alpha is amazing.   
Having a second one was a miracle. It has something to do with the fact that alphas were biologically supposed be there breeders rather than the ones to be living birth.

Omegas on the other hand can have several children. The number would be decided by who the breeders was. If it was a beta impregnating them possibly 3 or 4 kids alpha its essentially infinite. Omega when paired up with a compatible alpha can have as many children as they would want.

_What if he just gives it up for adoption._

  
There are several reasons people did that and there’s lots of people out there who can’t have kids and would take them happily. But the thought of another person raising the child left a bad taste in his mouth.

He ended up packing all night. It’s not like he would’ve been able to sleep. He was nearly done. When the first light of morning hit his face. 

  
He still hasn’t made a decision yet. He moved robotically and showered and ate a small breakfast. His parents looked worried but thankfully they didn’t ask. He told them his having a mental health day so they didn’t seem concerned.

He left after that . He couldn’t get any answers there. He felt suffocated. So he walked out. He just walked. He didn’t have a single destination in mind he just walked. At some point he ended up at a park. A big one near a kindergarten. He was sat out of sight on a park bench under a tree. 

He observed them .

Carefully.

Hoping it would make sense to him.Children. He watched them play for what felt like hours but could possibly of just been a few minutes. He hated the unknown. He didn’t understand how people could be so happy . 

  
  
_It’s not logical._

The wind changed direction and he caught the scent of mint and a more earthy scent underlying it ,some sort of tree oak maybe. He recognized the scent so he didn’t bother looking when they sat beside him.

“ you a hard man to find.” 

  
Kei sighed “but yet here you are.” The other omega chuckled abit. There was a moment of silence. 

  
“They told me .” 

  
“I was under the impression they would” 

  
“are you mad at them"

“That would be illogical, the payment for the leniency was you being kept up to date ,it was a given you’d find me eventually”

  
He chuckled again “I forgot how inductive you were and precise your planning is.” 

Kei grunted at the male. They sat in silence for a moment. “they precious aren’t they" kei snorted “the one in the orange T-shirt shoved sand in one of the girls mouths. When his mother wasn’t looking.”

  
Takeda laughed at that. Kei's lip twitched up a bit. Once he calmed down . 

  
“What are you thinking now ?”

  
Kei took a deep breath “nothing and I find that alarming.”

  
“Ok so tell me what led you here, what have you been doing that brought you here .”

  
Kei took a couple of moments before he spoke up. “when I got home I sat down and listed everything . All the good and all the bad. It took me like maybe 20 minutes to list all the bad. “

kei sat back and sighed. “and I spent the rest of the day and night and some of this morning thinking , I’m yet to find one.”

“one what? benefit the child could give you?”

“Essentially yes , I’m contemplating the value of life.”

“And so far you have nothing?”

Kei's brows furrowed. “no I can't think of a single thing this child could do to benefit me.”

“ it’s not a logical answer Tsukishima, its an emotional one"

  
“I understand emotions, I accept them and I understand that they're not based on logic but they at least have sense in it. But with this I can’t feel anything yet.”

“I see.” a beat of silence passed between them. “I’m going to tell you a little story maybe it helps maybe it doesn’t just hear me out.”

“S'not like I have plans for the rest of the day have at it.”

“Ok so this was a couple of years ago when I was in high school my self. My parents died when I was 5 so I was in the foster system. I did get adopted though. When I was 7 I got adopted by this alpha family who couldn’t have any children.”

“My childhood was wonderful , I was an only child ,I went to church , school and poetry club.” Kei couldn’t help but snort at the prospect. Takeda slapped the back of his head softly, Causing the male to laugh.   
“Ok back to the story. When I was 12 I think is when my foster parents had someone over a lot . I think it was a brother or something like that. He moved into our guest room. He was weird and creepy so I didn’t like him much."

“in my second year of high school I had my first heat, I know it’s late but it happens. I went into heat in the midst of a school field trip . So they called home and he came to pick me up. On their behalf . Only I didn’t quite make it home. I went into full blown heat 2 hours later and since he was an alpha that went as those things does.” 

Takeda took a deep breath. Kei looked at him he looked distant. Kei didn’t dare interrupt.   
,” it didn’t stop there though he made me swear to keep quiet or he'll hurt my foster parents. So I was quiet , it was a weekly occurrence the endeavour. One day I met a boy in my class an alpha he was really nice and he helped me when I wasn’t feeling well.”

“I came home smelling like the alpha and he was outraged and in the middle of the endeavour he attempted to mark me but he bit too deep and ended up ripping out my throat. And he just left me there to bleed out. Luckily for me my mother came home early and found me.”

“I was told I was pregnant after I came too 3 days later. I was 16 and pregnant with the child of someone who took advantage of me” kei watched the way his eyes lit up. “what did you do ?” 

He watched the older take a deep breath. “you might think it’s strange or messed up but I wanted to keep it"

  
“Why ?”

  
“I can’t really explain it, it was like it didn’t matter how or why I was pregnant it was the fact that I was pregnant that made it ok.”

  
“the thought of having another life inside me. Another part of me , a part of me that’s never been hurt by the world , a part of me I can protect. A part of me that I can love unconditionally because it’s the only part of me that will love me back. Who the father was didn’t matter to me. All that mattered was that I was their mother and even if I didn’t have anything else I would’ve been ok as long as I had them.”

  
Kei took a deep breath “what happened to the baby?”

  
“I was a victim in rape charges the baby was evidence I had a miscarriage after a convenient car accident the day of his trial, he still went to prison but I still lost the child.” his eyes looked dark and distant. 

He seemed to be suddenly aware of his surroundings he blinked rapidly before smiling again. “the point is that it’s not about the benefit the child is for you ,its what you can do for the child.”

Kei sat back a bit. “Tsukishima you the smartest person I’ve ever met you constantly running through thousands of scenarios everything you do is precise and full of determination, but you only human. Sometimes you might trip and fall but you can get up again don’t be too eager to run ,take small steps and before you know it you’d be running in no time.”

Kei sat there in silence for a moment trying to process it all. Takeda said nothing but waited. He didn’t rush him. Kei ran through every scenario that could possibly come about. He stood up.

  
“I’ve decided what my first step will be.”

  
Takeda looked at him intently “before I make any decisions I want to see them . I want to see the life inside me before I make any decisions.” Takeda nodded. He pulled out his phone and typed out a message. 

  
“I had an appointment for an ultra sound I asked my doctor and she’s willing to extend my appointment by a few minutes.” Kei nodded and he helped Takeda up . “My driver is parked across the street" 

  
Takeda waddled a bit but Kei was patient with the older . 

》》》》》♡《《《《《

  
“Ok so Tsukishima-San just lay down for me" kei nodded the small omega woman pulled the ultrasound machine closer. He laid down she lifted his shirt up “this is going to be a bit cold” he nodded in acknowledgment. 

The gel was cold and kei flinched abit. The wand moved through the gel pushing into his stomach a bit, not painful just pressure. She stared at the screen . Kei couldn’t really see anything besides dark shadows. She stopped and smiled. 

  
“There they are.”she pointed to a dark spot in the centre. Kei couldn’t help his breath caught as he stared at it. 

  
“Would you like to listen to their heart beat?” she asked softly he nodded . She pressed a few buttons and the room was filled with a steady heart beat. Kei couldn’t help it. 

His eyes started to water. 

_It’s not an it. It’s a human being. A whole other life. _

Takeda’a words rang in his mind. 

_It's a part of me._

Another idea popped in and suddenly the prospect was better. He smile largely his life seemed to be brighter. 

  
“Do you want a print out of the picture.” Kei nodded frantically he was happy.

Very happy. 

A lot more than his been for a long long time. She smiled at him. She printed them out and handed it to him with a small manilla envelope. 

He got down and sat in the chair to the side while she did Takeda-sensei. 

_If this child is a part of Kei ._

_That nobody can break._

_By the same prospect it’s a part of Tetsu._

_A part of him that nobody can take from him._

_A part that belongs to him._

_It’s his child._

_A child from the only man his ever loved._

_How could he possibly get rid of the child._

_Suddenly all cons didn’t matter._

_Because he had a part of Tetsu no one else can have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be more fucked up then I thought it was .
> 
> I'm ok I swear TwT


	8. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tetsu has an announcement and akaashi is up dated.

Getting up the next day had him smiling. Kei slept later than he usually does. Instead of his 10 am usual he woken up at 12. He actually hummed as he went to shower. The party started at 2 its more of a late lunch affair. Of course there’s a massive party tonight but kei wouldn’t be going to that. 

Akiteru was coming tonight he'd be gone on Monday . His hours were a bit iffy so he had to go back a day sooner so he wants to spend as much time with the older as possible. Because it might be a while till it happened again. And since it’s a high school/college party alcohol will be present and he had no intention of drinking and Koutaro being the bad example his known for being would most likely force him.

He showered quickly . Suga was picking him and tadashi up at 15 after 1. He wrapped the soft white towel around him and he crossed the hallway humming softly. He closed his bedroom door behind him. He stopped in front of his closet. His brows furrowed. He couldn’t wear anything too tight that he would stand out. He wasn’t that far along but it was still noticeable. 

He pulled on a pair of stretchy black ripped Jean’s and a pair of black and white Vans. He stared at his closet for something to where that was loose. Kei saw the perfect T-shirt. A new red Band T-shirt his brother got for him. It was long sleeved so kei rolled up the sleeves loosely. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

Yachhi once told him he dressed like a goth in normal clothes. He didn’t see a problem with it. He loved his band T-shirts because he loved music. It was one of the first things akiteru influenced in his life. Metal music. Sure Kei listen to modern pop or rap but he liked his metal as well. Besides the dark colors make his pale skin stand out. 

He decided to finish the look with a gold checker he brushed his hair back and adjusted his glasses. He heard a hooter in front of his door. He grabbed his phone and head set.

  
_He never went anywhere without it._

_Sometimes people got too much._

_It reassured him that he had a small escape._

Kei didn’t feel the need to take a bag instead he grabbed his brothers jacket . It was expensive, a gift from his friend. It was larger on him. Kei was tall but akiteru was more muscular. So it hung loose. Kei liked it ,it matched his aesthetic. 

He shoved his phone, wallet and keys into his pocket he made sure to grab the small envelop he placed it into the inside pocket of the jacket. Before leaving his room he stopped in the pantry looking for something to eat on the way. He can’t let his baby starve.

He walked out of the house with a large bag of chips and a water bottle. He could sense the tension when he got into the passenger seat. He greeted both of them and they greeted backless enthusiastic. He shrugged it off.

The drive was awkward especially when they pulled up at the hinata household. Hinata jumped into the back seat with Tadashi happily. Kei was munching on his chips vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him.

The closer they got to the venue the atmosphere switched awkward again and kei acted like he didn’t care about it. The entire function wasn’t really formal. He recognized a lot of karasuno alumni and nekoma ,the twins and kita from inarizaki were there and the ace he recognized as sakusa kiyoomi was also here it seemed that every one who’s anyone in the high school volleyball was there.

Hell he even saw a very awkward ushijima in the back. Kei seemed to gravitate to the back. He saw tetsu in the centre in his place. Kei acknowledged him with a nod which was returned. His alpha girlfriend on his arm smiling and greeting people. 

She was everything kei wasn’t. She wore a light green dress that seemed a bit short. Her tan skin was flawless and extremely visible wince her dress didn’t have sleeves the front dipped low so her chest was clearly visible from the side. Her red curly hair fell loosely down her back. She was beautiful..

Kei sat at a table with the rest of the crows it everyone except Tanaka and noya were there. They spent a while just catching up every thing. Apparently Noya and Tanaka took a gap year and is currently somewhere in europe sight seeing. Asahi is studying apparel design in sesendai.

Daichi is training to be an officer ,and suga will be receiving his teaching license the fall of the next year. Ennoshita is studying physical therapy. Kinoshita and narita are doing accounting courses, kinoshita wants to do forensic accounting and narita hasn’t specified yet.

  
“So what’s your plans for the future.?”enoshita asked curiously kei didn’t even flinch when he asked. “I applied for art and history ,but that’s only a diploma course so I plan on double majoring one ,in museum and architechtrial sciences and I’m torn between anthropology and foreign literature For my second major.”

Suga looked surprised. “that’s a bit much.” 

  
“it would normally take 7 years to complete them both individually after each other. But if I double major I should be done in 4 years and an internship after that .”kei stared at suga employing him to not push any further. 

  
“Mine isnt as intense as Tsuki's I want to do social working and maybe add education as a back up plan , it’s more or less the same time period as tsukki'" Tadashi spoke softly.

  
They smiled at him and nodded. They looked at hinata and kageyama who in turn just both simply said “volleyball" causing the whole table to laugh.   
“Bokuto will most likely do the same thing” daichi snorted glancing over at the male who sat beside tetsu.

  
“I can picture that" asahi chuckled. 

  
“Actually not his studying education”

  
They all looked at him shocked “ok that was a surprise” ennoshita chuckled. 

“I know I was just as shocked, I asked him why ,he told me volleyball is the sport he loves with his whole heart and if he could he'd play it for the rest of his life but he understands that injuries and age aren’t always on your side so its important to have a back up plan so if his no longer able to play volleyball he'd like to teach it" kei spoke matter of factly .

“I’m impressed he actually thought that through.” Kinoshita spoke glancing at the male.

“Yeah who'd of thought. “ suga smiled. 

“So does all the of them have a back up plan or is it just bokuto?” daichi asked.

“They all do from what I’ve heard.” He munched on the raisins on the table. 

“And how do you know that?” tadashi asked suspiciously .

Kei simply shrugged “bokuto and Kuroo gossip like old wives.”

“Why does that not surprise me” Daichi grumbled.

“Soooooo.” Suga dragged it out looking at him expectantly and tadashi seemed to be the same.

“So what?” he asked confused. 

“So tell us what the rest of them are doing with their lives”

“It appears I forgot how much of a gossip queen you are keeping said dryly. 

  
“Yeah yeah start with oikawa.”

“How bout no, I don’t like gossip”

  
  
They both pouted a bit but shrugged it off. In the middle of the lunch. Kuroo was dragged onto the small stage. By a man that looked like an older version of himself and a small woman . With his tan skin. Must be his parents…

“Attention everyone"the mans whole demeanor screamed alpha . His voice was thick and demanded attention. Every head turned to the stage. “I would like to firstly thank all of you for attending this event.” There was a low murmur of replies. “My family had an important announcement, my son Tetsuro has recently got engaged.”

Kei's ears were ringing. His heart clenched . He doesn’t even know why he was so surprised. He knew it was coming. He looked happy. Kei was happy that he was happy. 

Did he want tetsu .

  
_Of course he did._

But he was content.

It still hurt. Of course it did. 

But he didn’t feel anything but genuine happiness for him. He clapped along with everyone else. He smiled. A bright smile.

_Tetsu looked happy._

He cried like some of the other Omegas. But he didn’t cry like they did. He cried because he knew what he needed to do. 

_Tetsu wasn’t his to have._

_Tetsu was happy._

_His happy because he has her._

_So kei chose ._

At that moment when tetsu’s eyes met his and he smiled happily.

_He decided._

_He wouldn’t touch the glass figurine._

_Even if the case was open._

_He would just walk away._

_Because the glass figurine isn’t his to have._

His hand caressed his abdomen discreetly. 

_As long as I have you I’m happy_ .

**》》》》》♡《《《《《**

Once the dance floor was opened kei was just watching the whole chaos unfold when bokuto forced oikawa on the dance floor. The “chaos squad" as they’ve dubbed themselves were doing a very elaborate dance on the floor. The chaos squad consisted of tetsu ,koutaro,oikawa,tendo and atsumu. Kei was so engrossed in their antics he didn’t see tadashi walk up to him. He did however notice when he was being dragged. 

Tadashi pulled him through several hallways the music got quieter the further they got. He stopped in front of a bathroom. 

“is this the part where you pull out an axe and murder me” kei said playfully but tadashi just pushed open the door and shoved him inside. The bathroom was filled with Omegas, hinata ,suga ,akaashi and now him and tadashi. 

Kei looked at them suspiciously . “what’s going on?” his eyes moved to every face in the room. Suga was leaning on one of the stalls as he looked at him tilting his head to akaashi. “they told me you had something important to tell me?”keiji leaned on the wall crossing his arms across his chest. 

Kei sighed . “not like I have a choice now.” He glared at the others. He took a deep breath he looked directly at keiji. 

  
“I’m pregnant” 

he said it.

That’s the first time his said it out load. 

“What?”

  
Everyone turned around. The small pudding haired omega stood there shocked. Tadashi pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

  
“What are you doing here kenma?”suga asked nervously his eyes not leaving kei. 

  
“I was looking for shoyo ,tora said he saw him leave with freckles. And when I saw freckles drag kei away I followed him. I’m sorry go back to the part where you said you were pregnant.” Kei didn’t say anything. 

“Its Tetsu's isnt it?” kei's eyes narrowed.

“We knew ,me and yaku knew,we figured it out sometime last year. But that’s not the point. Is it Tetsu's.” kenma asked with feline stared him down.

“His the only person I’ve slept with so yes.” Kei stared into his eyes directly. 

“fuck uncle tetsuya is not going to be happy about this he will Probably intervene before it goes public.”

“what kind of intervention?” Kei narrowed his eyes at the male

“are you planning on keeping it?” kenma asked

“Yes"

“I see"

“What kind of intervention?” kei repeated .

“Their would first try to get rid of it discreetly but if you keeping it uncle Tetsuya won’t allow any child with their blood somewhere in the world. So they’d publicly declare you a surrogate and take the child from you-"

“No one is taking away my baby"kei stated firmly. His arms wrapped around his abdomen protectively.

“I understand that I’m an omega too so I need to be smart about this"

“what do you mean smart about what?”   
Tadashi asked carefully.

  
“we need to ensure they cant take the child with out a scene.” 

  
Kei seemed to acknowledge it. “why are you helping me?” kei and kenma were reasonably acquainted but not really that close. So he didn’t understand why the male would want to help him. 

“Because I’m an only child too, so Tetsu is like my big brother and that would make that child my nephew or niece and I’d like to do what I can in the best interest of the child and you.” Kenma's eyes were honest kei nodded. 

“So what we going to do?” keiji spoke for the first time in a while. 

  
“I don’t know yet. I’m going to have to consult yaku about this, he's the one good with business and stuff.”

They nodded there was a moment of silence. 

“Are you going to tell him?” kenma asked 

Kei looked deep in thought.“I don’t know yet maybe…its not like I can just go in there and tell him I’m pregnant. “

“wait how far is your pregnancy?”kenma asked him again.

“Before Wednesday the last time we slept together was my last heat so 3 months give or take.” Kei looked up at him questionly. 

“I suggest you keep this on the down low a bit longer” kenma spoke as he typed on his phone again.

“Why?” hinata asked confused.

“to make sure that they can’t terminate the pregnancy.” Suga spoke still scrolling on his phone everyone looked at him strangely.

He looked up when the room went quiet to see all the eyes on him. “What? I wanted to have options to give you if you decided to not keep it so I did research.” He grumbled. 

They shrugged it off. “I’m happy you decided to keep it” suga smiled softly at him. Kei reached into his jacket for the envelop he held out his hand to hand it to suga. He looked at it strangely. 

“What’s that?”

“My ultra sound" 

Sugar’s eyes lit up and he reached for it but before he reached it ,it got swiped from kei's hand. 

They looked up at tadashi who was opening it. “ hey I wanted to see first" suga whined.

“As the babies god mother I get first dibs on everything.” Tadashi spoke proudly as he opened it .

“Look at you getting presumptuous of you to assume freckles-kun" keiji smirked at him. 

  
“Kei loves me ,I’ve been his best friend since before middle school. “

“Its more like he wouldn’t leave me alone.” Kei snorted as the other Omegas surrounded him coeing at the child. 

“Same thing” tadashi waved him off. 

After a few minutes akaashi announced they need to get back before someone comes to look for them. He reached for the picture but tadashi slipped the envelope in his pocket. 

“Nope , I first need to make a copy of this.” Kei looked appalled. 

  
“I would like one too." Kenma smiled softly at him. And he smiled. Kei looked at them with betrayal.

They all ended up laughing. Kei pouted he glared at them he looked at keiji “what, don’t you want one too?" he said sarcastically. Keiji showed him his phone with a smirk. “already have a digital copy in a secured folder” 

“y’all are shitty people.” He grumbled 

“But good aunts.” They laughed as they arrived back into the party a few minutes later. Everyone seemed happier . 

Everything was ok now.. 

Soon after they left. They greeted everyone and made their way out. Hinata didn’t come with he was going to leave with kageyama later. So it's only Tadashi and suga left. The car ride back was better. Filled with music and stupid jokes and laughter. 

Kei got home in a better mood. His parents noticed it too. Akiteru wasn’t home yet and kei found himself with some free time. He walked through the hall and made his way to the store room. He stepped over the random boxes that were packed everywhere. He saw it at the back of the room near the window. He pulled off the white sheet. The black glossy wood made him feel nostalgic. 

It was a grand piano. Kei loved music. He learnt how to play from his grand mother when he was 4. He wasn’t a very expressive child. So his grand mother taught him how to play . He was good. By the time he was 5 he already won his third award. Not a lot of Japanese people played the piano. His mothers mother was from England where it was a norm. His mother hadn’t been interested in such so she didn’t learn. 

His grand mother passed away when he was 6. He didn’t stop playing. When he played it was … expressive. It’s how he handled all his emotions. His mother bought him a second hand one when he was 6. They fixed it up and he played a lot. 

He removed it from his room when him and akiteru split and he hasn’t played since. He opened up the window and he sat down. He smiled a bit when his finger tips touched the cold porcelain tiles. He took a deep breath as he played and his hands moved like they remembered. He played like he never forgot.

_He played for the man he lost._

_He played for his broken heart._

_He played for his child._

_And suddenly his world wasn’t falling apart anymore_.

  
There was a new sort of peace in the air. After he played the last note. He felt light. Like all was good in the world again. He smiled to himself. 

He heard clapping and jumped. He smiled so large when he saw who it was.

  
“Tadaima kei" 

“Okaeri aki-nee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progressssss


	9. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kei discovers the monsters that walk among them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SRRY TwT
> 
> Campus started and it's been kicking my as so its been hectic and stuff. 
> 
> I have the chapters written out just no time for editing since my editor loves kinda far and she been as busy as me.
> 
> So please just be patient with me nursing is hard:')
> 
> 》》WARNING ABUSE 《《

The weekend was spent at home,Tadashi came over for lunch on Sunday but other than that it was family only. The problem with the family only thing was that kei didn’t Spend much time with his brother. There was always someone there. 

He wanted to tell his brother before anyone else. His brother was a reasonable person he’d let kei explain before making any assumptions. He wanted his brother on his side when he told his parents.

But every time he finally gets his brother alone one or both of his parents

It was Monday morning .kei woke up early in Hope’s of speaking to his brother before he left. His still taking mental health days he would be starting school on Wednesday again. But alas his parents were awake. And it appeared kei had to run some important errands.

He couldn’t be there when his brother left but it was early enough if he left then he could make it back in time before his brother left at 2.

Kei left home he took short cuts where he could. But unfortunately for him when he tried to cross the street. He saw a bright flash of light before he felt searing pain through his side.

**》》》》》♡《《《《《**

_Pain_

He was in pain.

It was the only thing he could comprehend in that moment.He couldn’t feel anything else. He could see the light from behind his eyelids. He tried to force his eyes open. He wanted to know where he was.

_What happened?_

  
His pain felt like it came from every where.

  
_There was a light a car maybe._

His heart started to race. 

_Where did the car hit him._

He dug into his memories.he needed to know . He remembers the lights. What direction was he facing.

He tried really hard to remember and came up empty.

_Wake up._

_You need to check of their ok._

_Their our only salvation._

_You cant loose them._

_Wake up damnit._

He forced himself to open his eyes after failing a couple of times finally he managed it.the light shone brightly in his face causing him to squint and blink rapidly to try and get his eyes to adjust. He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't move. He settled for the next best thing trying to register where his pain was coming from. 

His thighs feel a bit sore. 

His chest hurts like hell,and his wrists. 

And his head he thinks.

His body shot up driven by panic he sat up the moment he realised.

if his thighs hurt and his chest the space in the middle should to. He couldn’t feel anything in his abdominal area. His head spun abit from the sudden act. He forced his hand to his stomach. Trying to feel anything. 

Anything that says their ok.

He raised his gown forcing his body to work against him with searing pain. His child takes priority. He chocked on his own saliva when he saw the damage.his vision was blurry from tear build up. His entire right side was a deep purple. Small cuts were littered over it. His hands were shaking when he tried to caress his stomach. His body felt so numb. 

He noticed a yellow folder that doctors wrote notes in on the table patients used for food ,at the end of the bed. He knew enough so he should be able to atleast make out anything having to do with the baby. Before he could reach for the folder . Someone walked in. The blurry figure came closer and suddenly there was a face in his line of sight which was pretty damn close. He flinched abit.   
“Its ok I’m a doctor I just need to check your pupil response.” He nodded and there was a light shown directly in his eyes. After his vision focused again the blurry figure he know knew as the doctor stood up.

“You seem disoriented”

“ near sighted I cant see that far.” he mumbled grumbled.

He mumbled something kei couldnt hear.  
“What happened to me I remember the car and then nothing.” His brows furrowed trying to remember. 

He heard a new voice .“I’m so sorry kei-chan I was distracted and I accidentally hit you with my car.” Kei's brows furrowed.

“I cant see you so you need to either tell me your name or something.” Kei grumbled. 

“o it’s me grace tetsuro’s fiancee” he grunted. Another blob walked in this time.it was wearing something blue . And then suddenly he could see.he blinked a few times there was a male infront of him smiling at him .

“I finally found the EMT with your glasses,they little cracked and bent but atleast you can see"

“Thank you.” He smiled and walked off.

Q“you have a 2 broken ribs and a bruised kidney and a light concussion and bruises and small wounds all over your body .nothing a bit of good bed rest and pain meds couldn’t cure." He nodded.

He looked at the doctor. “is....is my baby ok? I -cant feel anything.” Kei's voice cracked and his voice was as shaky as his hands were shaking. He couldn’t loose his salvation. 

“We numbed the area ,we couldn’t check on the baby with you flinching away from the wand since theres a massive bruise on your side.”

Kei paled the space filled with distressed omega pheromones. 

“But don’t worry your baby is ok, you will have to monitor your pregnancy more carefully going further incase they were affected we will only know later on in the pregnancy if there is any complications.” Kei nodded rapidly and smiled. “thank you.”.

Grace stopped by his bed she hugged him sweetly . “If you think that thing will get tetsu to notice you ,you wrong you just a lowly rutt toy of his and if you get all high and mighty and try and use that thing to get tetsuro’s attention. I won’t slow down next time.” She growled in his ear. Kei's body went tense. She pulled away smiling at him. 

But her eyes weren't smiling .they were dark pools kei scurried away. His heart beating frantically. 

Fear. 

He clutched his abdomen protectively and he pulled up his knees ro help shield his child. 

She appeared to be human. But her eyes showed something just under the surface. Something dangerous. 

Kei got up as soon as she left frantically dressing he needed to put as much distance between it and his child. The doctor walked in while he was buttoning his shirt.

"Where are you going you need to stay here for atleast 3 more days so we can monitor you."

“I have an appointment I'll sign what ever you need me to just let me leave.” he said hastily he pleaded to the man.

“Uh sure just get your Medication at the front desk, the driver has already paid your medical expenses.” he spoke carefully before walking off.

Kei nodded and grabbed his jacket from the table. He felt it the bruises over his body but he couldnt care less he was content. His baby was ook.so he was ok. He needed to keep his child safe.

He took his medication and left. He luckily had some money for a cab home. 

**》》》》》♡《《《《《**

He forced himself to walk right up when he entered the house. When he entered the house his parents were sitting in the living room watching TV. He glanced at the time on the clock in the kitchen . 10 after 2.

_He missed akiteru…._

He took a deep breath as he walked into the living room. 

Might as well get this over.

He stood there and let out another breath before he spoke. 

  
“Mom ? Dad?”

His mom looked at him his dad spared him a glance indicating he was listening.

“Yes sweety”

He fidgeted a bit under his gaze . “What’s wrong baby ,you know you can tell us anything that’s bothering you.” His mother might not of been an omega but she sure knew how to calm you down.

“I’m pregnant” 

  
There he said it .he watched his parents reactions . There was a moment of silence. Noth his parents stared at him. His mother spoke first. “who’s the father.”

  
“That isnt important his not around" 

  
“Did he force himself on you ,were you raped.” Her voice shook abit.

“No"

“then how the hell am I supposed to justify that to everyone” she gestured to his stomach. 

“Your youngest son just told you his pregnant and you worried about what people will say?” his brow furrowed

“ I am ,because we have to live with these people , and do you know what kinda of image that reflects on us when you come here pregnant with out even knowing the father . I’m extremely disappointed in you right now . How dare you disrespect us like this" kei didn’t know what to say. 

His father gave him one look. “they wont know because his getting rid of it" kei's arms wrapped around his abdomen protectively.

“No" he said defiantly. 

His father looked at him directly the first time since he got there. “what did you say?”

“I said no I’m not getting rid of my child.” he said firmly. 

His father stomped over to him. He refused to shy away. His father was an intimidating figure. No matter how tall kei was his father was taller. By atleast 4 or so inches. He looked over kei. Kei willed himself to not flinch. He was a beta. So his pheromones didn’t affect him. 

“I’m sorry you must’ve misheard because I didn't give you an option I told you to get rid of it" kei stood his ground. 

“and I told you I refuse.” he stared his father down Kei didn’t see it coming. He was on the floor before he knew it. Holding his cheek. It registered moments after.

His father that’s never so much as raised his voice at him in his entire life just struck him.

His eyes teared up subconsciously. The man he once called father placed his foot on his stomach kei was frantic when it started to dig into his stomach.

The space was filled with distressed pheromones. Kei dug his nails onto the mans ankles trying to forcefully remove the appendage.

_He was going to hurt the baby._

Kei was pleading and whining he didn’t care how pathetic he sounded or looked .

His priority was his child.

He couldn’t think straight. 

He just needed to save the child.

_his child._

  
He looked up at the male that used to be his father with the most pathetic his ever worn. The man was un moving he stared him down. His pheromones weren’t working on him. 

His eyes dark . It was the same look he saw in Grace's eyes.

That dangerous look.

Theres a word for that. 

The things you see in nightmares. 

_Monsters._

  
His mother fell to the ground clutching her throat.

That’s right . Distressed omegan pheromones if unattended and left to fill the space can be toxic to alphas. 

His mother falling to the ground got his attention and while he was distracted kei pushed him foot off making a sprint for his room. 

He heard the door open and that mans voice tell someone “get that slut out of my house.”

  
**》》》》》♡《《《《《**

Akiteru doesn’t understand why. But he felt compelled to go home. His train wasn’t for another hour and a half. He left early so he could maybe catch Saeko while she was on lunch before he left. 

HE isnt stupid he knew kei was trying to get him alone. But unfortunately he wasn’t able to talk to his brother alone. It obviously bothered akiteru to no end. He placed up and down for 20 minutes before just deciding to go home and wait for kei and ask him. He couldn’t leave without knowing. Saeko offered to drive him there and back. So they didn’t loose time.

But the moment he pulled up to his house he immediately knew something was wrong. He smelt distressed omega pheromones from the front gate.

Sour strawberries. 

Kei. He sled walked to the front door slamming it open . His father waiting his mother. He spared them a glance. His father looked at him “get that slut out of my house.” Akiteru walked directly to kei's room . He ignored anything else.

Kei needed him.

The door was open . He saw kei flipping over draws and shoving things in his back pack rapidly. His was crying and leaking distressed omega pheromones still akiteru left the door open and put on the fan so it wasn’t stuffy.

He sat near where kei was shoving things in his bag on the floor. “kei what’s wrong?” he sniffled “they put me out" akiteru was taken aback. “where are you going"

“I don’t know” another son broke threw him and akiteru grabbed his brother and held him tightly . “Kei talk to me what’s wrong.” His hands gripped his shirt tightly . Kei's eyes met his honey eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying wet with tears.

“Aki-nee I’m pregnant”

Akiteru was still. Kei looked completely shattered infront of him .his never seen his brother this vulnerable in a long time. He looked lost and scared out of his mind.

kei is always calm and collected. So seeing his baby brother so broken hurt more than aanything.He reached into his pocket and handed kei a set of keys.

He looked confused. Akiteru let go of him and took out a small envelope . “It’s the key to my apartment this is a train ticket that leaves in an hour , ny apartments address is in this envelope with the ticket. I want you to grab what you can and go there I’ll come to you as soon as I can just go ok.”

“But school?” His voice sounded so broken.

“kei thats not important right now you need me and that’s the important part. I have you I’ll keep all of us safe , you cant go to karasuno any more and you have to say good bye to your friends for a bit. We can find them later again right now we need to get you and the baby safe ok" kei nodded numbly.

“I’ll sort everything out here and meet you the day after tomorrow.ok just wait for me?” kei nodded weakly.

Kei got up and finished packing his back pack with clothes he grabbed his credit card and I’d and the key and he let akiteru pull him out of the room and put him into saeko's car. He told her what happened. And she nodded driving off and dropping him infront of the train station and made sure he got to the right platform. They made it just in time.for the train .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feed back and I'm really sorry I'll try to post more often . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yay first book vibes


End file.
